Love Me, Please
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Dunia sepenuhnya di selimuti kegelapan dari kebencian dan rasa takut. Rasa sakit kita menegaskan semua ini adalah kenyataan. Special Opposite Party #2 : Love Never Late. #OPSN2 #WeDOcareAboutYOU. SasuNaru Always slight SasuSaku 'n NaruHina. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : Monoloith. Pilar setinggi 300 meter yang menyanggah kehidupan masyarakat Tokyo agar tetap aman. Melindungi hidup, cinta dan harapan umat manusia dari Gastrea. Sekaligus penghalang bagi kami para anak yang terkutuk dari kehidupan nyaman. Batas nyata antara kegelapan hati manusia dan terangnya sinar mentari._

**2024  
Distrik 39**

"Naru, kumohon bertahan, sayang.." Suara seorang pemuda terdengar dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya beberapa lilin. Raut kegelisahan terpancar jelas pada wajah rupawan tersebut saat erangan dari pemuda yang berbaring di dekatnya sedikitpun tak berkurang. "Orochimaru, tidakkah kau bisa menggurangi rasa sakitnya?" Tanyanya dengan suara tertahan pada dokter yang sedang melakukan operasi bedah pada sang terkasih.

Pria bersurai panjang yang sedang sibuk dengan peralatan miliknya hanya menghela nafas sesaat dan kembali berkutat, mengabaikan sang Uchiha.

"Aku sudah mencari di seluruh rumah sakit, kita memang tak memiliki obat bius." Pria lain yang terlihat lebih muda membenarkan letak kaca matanya sebelum akhirnya mengelap peluh yang keluar dari pelipis tuannya. "Aku yakin Naru-_chan_ bisa berjuang. Bagaimanapun ini untuk anak kalian." Kabuto memberikan alat-alat yang diminta oleh Orochimaru.

Sasuke, pemuda 20 tahun itu kembali menatap kekasihya. Wajah pucat dengan erangan kesakitan yang tersampaikan dengan jelas ke telinganya. Benar-benar berjuang untuk sebuah persalinan yang bahkan tak pernah sang bungsu Uchiha bayangkan. Sadar tak bisa membantu apa-apa, Sasuke hanya mempererat genggaman tangannya dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat bagi Naruto. Kali ini, ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna.

.

Setelah perjuangan yang melelahkan, akhirnya proses persalinan selesai beberapa waktu lalu. Kini Naruto sedang tertidur bersama sang bayi. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia dan terus menciumi wajah Naruto dan wajah putra pertamanya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur dengan apa yang kini dimilikinya. Walau terdampar diantara kegelapan dan gedung-gedung yang ditinggalkan, ia tetap merasa sebagai manusia paling beruntung. Ia sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya ini, ia sangat mencintai Naruto.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara bom yang meledak. Dari balik jendela yang buram karena debu Sasuke bisa melihat kepulan asap hitam yang mebumbung tinggi. Iris hitamnya membulat sempurna saat terlihat beberapa halikopter terbang mendekat ke gedung rumah sakit tempat mereka berada.

"Sasuke.."

Lirih Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Naru, kita harus pergi." Sasuke berusaha untuk meraih tubuh Naruto namun tiba-tiba bumi bergerat, mungkin efek dari ledakan bom. Naruto mendekap erat bayi laki-laki yang ada dalam pelukannya. "Naru.." Sasuke terpaku ditempat saat bisa melihat airmata Naruto menetes walau dalam gelap, uluh hatinya benar-benar terasa nyeri.

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras tak mengalihkan tatapan mata Sasuke dari wajah Naruto yang kini menciumi wajah bayi mereka. "Kita harus cepat!" Orochimaru masuk ke dalam ruangan di susul oleh Kabuto. Wajah tegang mereka berubah sendu saat menyaksikan ekspresi Naruto.

"Kita bahkan belum memberinya nama, Sasuke.. hisk.. Apakah kebahagian itu benar-benar tak ada?" Sasuke meremas bahu pemuda yang menjadi belahan jiwanya, tanpa terasa airmata juga menetes dari sepasang matanya. "Apa aku boleh memberinya nama Menma?" Naruto menatap penuh harap pada sang terkasih. "Terimakasih.." Naruto tersenyum simpul saat Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali mencium putra mereka, Menma.

"Kita harus cepat, sayang." Sasuke mengingatkan. Namun hatinya benar-benar gunda saat Naruto menggeleng.

"Sasuke.." Naruto memberi isyarat agar kekasihnya tersebut mendekat. Dengan airmata yang masih terurai dan isakan yang semakin jelas ia berikan Menma pada pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kalian pergilah, kumohon."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Segera ia remas bahu Naruto dengan satu tangannya yg bebas sedang yang lain menggendong Menma. "KAU BICARA APA, DOBE?! KITA AKAN PERGI-"

"Aku hanya akan memperlambat kalian.." Naruto meraih lemah tangan Sasuke yang meremas kedua bahu kecilnya. "Pergilah, jaga Menma untukku." Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sasuke.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka namun tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. Dipandanginya wajah pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga membuatnya rela meninggalkan segalanya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Dan suara bom yang kembali menghantam bumi kembali terdengar. Senyum indah dari wajah pucat Naruto yang sudah jelas menutupi rasa sakit dan takut, mana mungkin Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke berjalan kearah Orochimaru dan memberikan Menma pada rekan yang mau membantunya sampai seperti ini. Dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna, ayah baru tersebut mencium pipi putranya dan mengelus kepala kecil yang rambutnya masih tipis itu. "Kami menyayangimu. Tumbuhlah jadi manusia yang berguna. Jangan setengah-setengah dalam mengambil keputusan. Kau adalah anak ayah yang hebat." Sasuke kembali mencium pipi putra kecilnya.

Mata ketiga orang lainnya dalam ruangan tersebut terbelalak saat menyadari kalimat Sasuke bagaikan pesan terakhir. Sedangkan bayi dalam gendongan Orochimaru terbangun dan langsung menangis dengan keras.

"Sasu..ke.." Naruto berucap lirih. "Kau..jangan.. JANGAN BERCANDA KAU, UCHIHA!" Naruto dengan posisinya yang bersandar dengan lemah meraung tak terima.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi pegangan dan pelindung orang yang kau sayangi. Baik hatilah seperti orang yang telah melahirkanmu. Jadilah anak yang bisa ayah banggakan. Ayah menyayangimu.." Sasuke tetap meneruskan kalimatnya walau dibelakang sana Naruto berusaha menghentikannya dengan melempar apapun yang bisa pemuda pirang itu raih. Setelah mencium belah bibir mungil bayi yang baru lahir tersebut, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang dalam mata Orochimaru dan Kabuto bergantian. "Pergilah."

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, kedua pria tersebut segera melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dan Naruto yang masih meraung-raung tak terima.

"PERGI, SASUKE! PERGI!" Naruto berusaha menyakinkan Sasuke agar meninggalkannya dan mau mengurus Menma. "Hanya Menma yang bisa kuberikan.." Lirihnya sambil tertuntuk, menangis. "Mengapa kau tak mau menjaganya? Kau tak mencintaiku! Hisk.. Pergi… Kumohon.."

Kedua iris lembab Naruto melebar ketika wajahnya diangkat dan sebuah lumatan kecil terasa pada belah bibirnya yang pucat, Sasuke menciumnya. Saat ciuman terlepas kedua mata berbeda itu bertemu, saling menyelami keindahan dan pesona masing-masing. Ibu jari Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajah Naruto yang basah.

"Jangan berpikir demikian, itu menyakitiku." Anak sungai mulai tercipta pada wajah sempurna sang Uchiha.

"Sa..suke.." Naruto memandang tak percaya pada pemuda yang telah menjadi buronan keluarganya sendiri demi bisa bersama dengan dirinya.

Suara bom kembali terdengar dan disusul bumi bergetar. Dari suara ledakan yang semakin nyaring dan getaran yang berdekatan dari sebelumnya, bisa dipastikan pasukan yang dikirim keluarga Sasuke semakin dekat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, maka kau harus bertahan hidup. Untukku, untuk Menma –putra kita." _Sapphier_ kembar milik Naruto kembali melebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya namun sebelum sang pemuda pirang menyuarakan pikirannya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memukul titik tertentu dibelakang tubuh pemuda tersebut hingga pingsan. Sasuke membenahi posisi Naruto hingga berbaring dan menyelimutinya. Mengecup apapun yang bisa ia kecup dari pemuda tersebut berkali-kali, sebanyak dan secepat yang ia bisa. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu dikemudian hari." Dengan berat hati, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dalam ruangan yang hanya di cahaya lilin tersebut seorang diri.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan berlari keluar gedung dengan tergesah. Tak menyadari jika lilin di ruangan Naruto tak sadarkan diri telah padam karena angin. Namun perlahan, sinar bulan mulai menerang dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mengantikan lilin untuk menemani pemuda pirang yang sendirian. Tak mengijinkan sosok rapuh tersebut benar-benar sendiri dalam gelap.

**.**

**Area Tokyo.**

"Tenangkan dirimu, Haruno-_chan_." Pria revan yang sedang duduk dengan santai itu melirik gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Tak lama lagi anak bodoh itu akan sampai disini. Kita hanya perlu membahas kesepakatan kita. Bukankah begitu, Kizashi-_san_?" Onyx kembarnya tertuju pada pria yang duduk disamping Sakura.

Kizashi melipat tangannya di depan dada, sekilas ia melirik putri tunggalnya yang masih menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Kizashi memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas sejenak. "Kesepakatan apa Lagi, Fugaku-_san_? Asalkan Sasuke Uchiha menikah dengan putriku, kau tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan masalah sponsor untuk agensimu." Kizashi membuka matanya dan menatap Fugaku penuh makna.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil gelas anggur di depannya. Mengangkatnya sejenak, seolah masa depan putra bungsunya tak berarti asalkan agensi miliknya bisa berkembang. Berbesan dengan seorang pengusaha senjata akan benar-benar menguntungkan untuk agensi yang baru saja dibentuk olehnya.

Disamping Fugaku, Itachi hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya. Dalam diam, bungsu Uchiha itu memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk tepat di depannya. Dan Itachi bisa melihat seringai terukir dengan jelas pada wajah yang menunduk tersebut.

.

.

**Wilayah Tokyo, 2038.**

Alunan musik indah menemani para undangan yang sedang menari bersama pasangan mereka dilantai dansa. Lilin-lilin dibiarkan menyala meski puluhan lampu berhiaskan kaca menerangi ruangan yang sangat luas tersebut. Makanan serta minuman berjajar rapi pada meja panjang disisi lantai dansa, tepat bersebelahan dengan ratusan gelas berisi anggur yang ditata apik sedemikian rupa . Setiap orang terlihat menawan dan mempesona. Gaun-gaun indah berkelip dengan bahan terbaik dan tentu dengan harga yang pantas. Pesta kalangan elit, pertunangan pengusaha sukses Konoha yang ternama, Asuma Sarutobi.

Semua terlihat bahagia dan menikmati pesta. Bahkan pengusaha muda tersebut asik berbincang bersama teman-temannya sambil menggandengan tangan sang kekasih.

Namun tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan yang cukup keras pada ruang yang ada di lantai 16 tersebut. Mengakibatkan lampu indah dari kaca di tengah ruangan bergoyang. Mematikan aliran listrik dan memporak-porandakan tumpukan gelas berharga. Membiarkan puluhan orang dari kalangan terpandang tersebut menjerik panik dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin.

Orang-orang dengan setelan formal serba hitam mulai masuk dan mengevakuasi para undangan yang panik. Dan sebagian bersiaga dengan senjata api ditangan mereka. Guncangan kembali terjadi, hingga akhirnya kaca-kaca jendela ruangan tersebut mulai hancur. Dihancurkan oleh monster laba-laba dengan 12 mata merah yang menyala, Gastrea.

.

Diluar gedung, para penduduk kota Tokyo berhamburan panik. Mencoba menyelamatkan diri saat melihat seekor Gastrea level 3 tiba-tiba memasuki kota dan mengamuk. Tembakan-tembakan yang diluncurkan dari berbagai arah ditujukan pada monster laba-laba tersebut, mencoba melukai.

"Hentikan!" seseorang yang baru saja sampai berteriak pada komandan pasukan pertahanan. Onyx miliknya berkilat tak suka.

Diatas sana Gastrea tersebut menjerit semakin keras saat bisa merasakan peluru-peluru pasukan pertahanan yang melubangi tubuhnya. Namun tak sampai 5 detik peluru-peluru yang sudah melubanginya keluar dari tubuh laba-laba tersebut bersama beberapa tetes darah ungu dari sang monter, dan dengan sangat cepat lubang-lubang tersebut kembali tertutup seperti semula, seolah tak pernah ada peluru yang menembusnya.

Komandan berkumis tipis yang tadi mengomando anak buahnya untuk menembak terbelalak. Tak percaya jika seorang Uchiha akan turun tangan sendiri. "Ka-kami hanya ingin mengulur waktu, Uchiha-san." Tetesan keringan dingin menuruni pelipis sang komandan saat bagian depan seragamnya ditarik.

"KAPAN KALIAN PAHAM?!" Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini berteriak. "Apa yang kalian lakukan hanya memperburuk keadaan! Kenapa kalian tak mencoba menjadi berguna dengan mengevakuasi para penduduk dan meminilamisir korban?!" Sasuke menghempaskan pria yang jelas lebih berusia darinya itu ke aspal. Lalu Sasuke berlari kembali mendekati sang monster.

Gastrea jenis laba-laba yang tadi ada di badan gedung hotel 23 lantai tersebut kini sudah berada di halaman hotel yang sudah hancur total. Monster setinggi 6 meter tersebut tampak kesusahan karena peluru yang terus ditembakkan oleh Sasuke. Berbeda dengan tembakan pasukan pertahanan, peluru milik Sasuke mampu melukai tubuh gastrea. Peluru hitam yang mampu menghambat regenerasi grastrea, _varanium._

"HIAAATTTT…." Teriakan kencang dari arah belakang Sasuke mengalihkan pehatian semua orang. Seorang wanita rambut musim semi panjang dengan gaun indahnya melompat tinggi dan menendang laba-laba raksasa tersebut. Membuat jeritan sang monster terdengar semakin keras. Sasuke mulai berdiri tenang ditempatnya, membiarkan Sakura bertarung seorang diri tanpa bantuan darinya saat sang gastrea berguling tak berdaya dengan mata merah yang mulai meredup.

Namun tak sampai disitu, Sakura yang masih berdiri di badan gastrea kembali melompat tinggi. Menjadikan dinding hotel yang masih berdiri tegak menjadi pijakannya sementara sebelum akhirnya kembali menyerang gastrea yang sudah sekarat tersebut dengan tinjunya tepat dibagian kepala. Membiarkan tenaganya yang sangat besar mengancurkan monster berkaki 8 tersebut sampai kebadan. Membuat bongkahan-bongkahan daging gastrea berhamburan dengan darah ungu yang berasap saat sampai di permukaan aspal.

Sasuke kembali menyimpan senjatanya dan berbalik. Berjalan menjauh dari gedung hotel di susul oleh Sakura, istrinya. Mereka berjalan bersama menghampiri mobil hitam mewah yang diparkirkan dengan seenaknya –ditengah jalan.

"Ah, ini menyebalkan. Kita gagal menghadiri pesta dan gaun baruku rusak." Gerutu Sakura sambil cemberut memeganggi bagian rok yang sengaja ia sobek karena mempersulit pergerakannya. "Menyebalkannn..!"

.:===========:.

**.: Disclaimer :.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Black Bullet by Shiden Kanzaki  
Love Me, Please by Yun Ran Livianda**

**.: Rated : M :.**

**.: Pair : :.**

**SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**.: Genres :.**

**Romance, Sci-fi, Family, Action, Hurt/Comfort, (mungkin juga) Drama (?)**

**WARNING :**

**AU - Semi Fasion.  
Boys Love.  
Setting fanfiction ini diambil pada dari anime kece super Black Bullet namun mohon abaikan semua fakta yang ada dalam anime tersebut.  
Author belajaran, sangat memungkinkan adanya banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic.  
Action gagal.  
Dll.**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Opposite Party 2 : Love Never Let.**

**Mengambil tema : Katagori Ababil.**

**Happy Read n Happy Opposite! ^^**

.:===========:.

Orang-orang berjalan beriringan untuk menyampaikan aspirasi mereka. Meneriakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang dan serempak. Tak lupa dengan spanduk dan papan-papan yang berisi kata-kata yang ingin mereka sampaikan pada pemerintah. Tak memperdulikan kegiatan mereka yang mulai menghambat laju kendaraan.

Sesosok pria berdiri pada balik dinding kaca lantai 3 sebuah gedung yang dilewati rombongan pendemo. Sepasang _onyx _kembarnya menatap perihatin pada orang-orang di bawah sana. Meski merasa cukup terkesan karena orang-orang tersebut tak menyerah meski matahari bersinar terik, namun hal yang coba rakyatnya sampaikan cukup membuatnya resah. "Ini tak akan menjadi pekerjaan yang mudah, Naruto. Apa kau yakin dengan organisasi ini?" Orang terpenting di Wilayah Tokyo itu tak berbalik saat berbicara. Ia tetap melihat keluar dan sang wakil yang dengan setia berdiri disampinya.

Suara-suara para pendemo masih terdengar lantang dan tetap selaras untuk mengisi keheningan yang ada. Para pasukkan yang dilatih khusus untuk menjaga orang terpenting di wilayah ini tampak berjaga dan waspada pada sekeliling mereka.

"Saya akan tetap melakukannya, _Seitenshi-sama._" Pria lain yang sedang duduk tegak diatas sofa menjawab. Sepasang _sapphier_ kembarnya terpaku pada sang penguasa Wilayah Tokyo yang mulai bergeming dari tempatnya. Dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik dari iris _ruby _sang wakil penguasa.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin untuk mendirikan organisai Perlindungan Anak Terkutuk?" sang wakil penguasa Wilayah Tokyo mulai buka mulut, menatap penuh arti pada adik tunggalnya. "Apa kau yakin tak memiliki tujuan lain. Mencoba mendekati Uchiha, misalnya.." Kyuubi terus menatap wajah Naruto, bahkan ekspresi terkejut itu terlihat jelas olehnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti saat mendapati perkataan Kyuubi yang seolah melubangi hatinya. "Aku sudah pada jalanku sendiri, Kyuu. Aku yakin kau tahu betul apa alasanku bersikukuh mendirikan organisasi ini."

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, pria bersurai hitam yang dikuncir asal itu cukup terkejut mendapati perkataan Kyuubi namun wajahnya tak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti. Uchiha Itachi melirik sekilas Kyuubi dan Naruto bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia melihat kearah jam kantongnya. "Kyuu, sudah waktunya kita untuk kembali."

Kyuubi mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya berpamitan dan berjalan menuju pintu yang sejak tadi tertutup. Pergi dengan Itachi berjalan di depannya dan para pengawal yang bersiaga di dekat mereka. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menautkan kedua alis pirangnya saat masih bisa mendengar suara para pendemo yang sudah melewati kantornya.

.

Itachi dan Kyuubi menaiki mobil yang sama untuk kembali ke istana. Ada satu mobil pengawal di depan mereka dan tiga lainnya di belakang mereka. Pria yang baru genap setahun mengisi posisi _Seitenshi_ tersebut bisa melihat wajah sendu sang wakil, atau untuk keadaan seperti ini boleh diakuinya sebagai kekasih. "Kyuu?" Itachi menggengam lembut tangan pria 39 tahun tersebut.

Kyuubi membalas genggaman tangan Itachi dan tersenyum kecil namun matanya masih asik merilik keluar jendela. "Saat kecil Naruto hampir tak memiliki teman." Sepasang _ruby_ jernihnya menatap gedung-gedung hancur yang ada di sebrang sana –pada pulau yang sangat dekat dan dulunya terhubung oleh jembatan. "Ia dijauhi anak-anak seusianya. Mereka berpikir Naruto anak yang lemah karena selalu membawa obat kemana-mana." Genggaman ditangan Itachi menguat. "Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan dan diabaikan, itulah mengapa ia sangat ingin melindungi anak-anak itu."

"Apa Naruto sakit?" Itachi mendekat kearah Kyuubi yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan kota hancur disebrang teluk.

Kyuubi mengangguk singkat. "Hermaprodit, penyakit yang memungkinkan seorang laki-laki memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya." Setelahnya Kyuubi mendengus saat melihat wajah cukup terkejut sang pemimpin wilayah. "Apa kau juga tak tahu jika ia pernah hamil karena adikmu?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek yang jelas.

"…A-apa?" Itachi mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajah pria persurai jingga itu.

"Uchiha memang bukan keluarga yang terbuka, ya? Kau pikir untuk apa mereka melarikan diri ke distrik 14 tahun lalu? Mengikuti keegoisan masa muda?" Kyuubi kembali mendengus keras saat jelas terlihat jika Itachi tak tahu apa-apa tentang percintaan adik mereka.

Itachi menerawang ke luar jendela. "Kupikir.. Sasuke pergi dari rumah karena tak mau dijodohkan dengan putri dari pemilik perusahaan Haruno."

"Apa perkataanku mengejutkanmu?" suara Kyuubi terdengar lirih dan iris kembarnya kembali melihat keluar jendela, menatap hamparan laut berwarna biru yang berkilauan. "Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, sesungguhnya Naruto juga tak memiliki cinta dalam hidupnya yang sekarang. Sebenarnya aku berharap ini salah satu upaya Naruto untuk mengambil miliknya dari wanita itu."

Itachi terdiam sambil melihat sisi wajah Kyuubi. Sejujurnya ia memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke, tapi Itachi cukup tahu alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke mau menerima perjodohannya dengan Sakura. Seandainya, seandainya Itachi bisa menjadi kakak yang sedikit berguna kala itu, mungkin sekarang ini ia tak perlu melihat adikknya kini bersikap dingin pada siapapun.

_Jika posisiku sebagai pemimpin wilayah bisa berguna.._

"Aku akan memberi jalan untuk organisasi Naruto. Dan, mencoba membuat jalan untuk mereka berdua" Itachi menatap lurus pada jalan yang ada di depan mereka. "Mungkin hanya sebatas itu yang bisa aku lakukan."

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk singkat. "Iya."

**Hikari no Miko**

"JANGAN AMPUNI GASTREA!"

"SINGKIRKAN ANAK-ANAK YANG DIKUTUK!"

"JANGAN AMPUNI GASTREA!"

Matahari yang bersinar terik dan berada di atas kepala tak mampu membuat para pendemo menyerah. Mereka berjalan melewati jajaran pertokohan yang terlihat ramai karena memang jam makan siang. Pada sebuah warung makan sederhana terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri mematung melihat ke arah jalanan dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca.

"Hoi, Menma." Pemuda tersebut menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. "Sedang apa kau? Aku kekurangan piring disini." Pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih tua darinya berteriak dari ambang pintu dapur. Tanpa menunggu untuk dipanggil lagi Menma lekas menghampiri rekan kerjanya tak lupa membawa nampan yang tadi telah digunakan oleh pelanggan.

Suara tamu yang berbincang dan tertawa bersama mengisi warung tersebut sedangkan di dapur terlihat beberapa orang sibuk memasak dan menyiapkan hidangan yang dipesan. Menma membawa peralatan makan yang kotor dan mulai mencucinya. Kiba, pemuda 24 tahun yang tadi memanggilnya menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapati Menma terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, atau mungkin setengah melamun? "Ada apa denganmu?" Kiba berdiri disamping Menma dan mengelap beberapa mangkok kecil lalu mulai mengisinya dengan nasi yang masih mengepul.

"Kurasa ia memikirkan para pendemo di luar." Ucap laki-laki yanag baru saja masuk sambil membawa buku pencatat pesanan. Pria yang selalu memakai kaca mata hitam kecil itu. "Untuk pesanan yang ini pelanggan meminta ekstra pedas." Jelasnya sambil meletakkan kertas yang baru saja ia sobek pada meja bersama kertas-kertas yang lain lalu mengambil nampan dengan hidangan yang sudah siap untuk pelanggan.

Kiba memandang kepergian Shino dan kembali fokus pada kari di depan matanya. "Apa itu benar?" Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut melirik Menma yang masih menyabuni piring.

"Apa anak terkutuk begitu menakutkan?" Tanya remaja 14 tahun itu. Iris biru kembarnya menatap kosong pada piring berbusa ditangannya. "Apa anak-anak itu pantas diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Anak-anak itu dipercaya sebagai kutukan gastrea pada umat manusia, itulah sebabnya mereka disebut anak terkutuk. Mereka semua anak perempuan dan kebanyakan dibiarkan di distrik-distrik yang ditinggalkan." Kiba berbalik dan menaruh nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan di meja lalu mengambil kertas disana, membaca pesanan dan kembali menyiapkannya. "Mengenai pantas atau tidaknya perlakuan terhadap mereka aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana." Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat mendapati omlet sudah habis. "Choji, aku kehabisan omlet." Tegurnya pada pria tambun yang sejak tadi sibuk di depan kompor.

"Ambil sendiri disini." Jawab pria berambut coklat panjang itu, ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan tumis tauge yang baru saja di pesan.

"Mengapa begitu?" Tanya Menma lebih pada dirinya sendiri namun masih terdengar oleh teman kerjanya.

"Apanya yang 'mengapa'?" Kali ini Chouji yang menyahuti. "Gastrea hampir memusnahkan umat manusia. Bahkan orang tua dan adikku juga mereka bunuh, sudah sangat jelas jika mereka itu musuh manusia. Dan anak-anak itu merupakan keturunan para monster itu." Kebencian terdengar jelas dari intonasi suara Chouji.

"Tapi anak-anak itu juga manusia." Menma memandang sedih punggung Choji yang bergerak-gerak karena sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Dengan kekuatan monster seperti itu kau sebut mereka manusia?" Choji menatap Menma dengan mata berkilat penuh kebencian, tumis tauge-nya terlupakan. "Apa kau tak pernah menonton berita atau membaca koran ketika anak-anak itu mengamuk?"

"Sudahlah, Menma 'kan hanya ingin tahu. Wajarkan kalau dia penasaran? Dia bahkan belum lahir saat perang gastrea 17 tahun lalu." Kiba mencoba menenangkan Choji yang selalu uring-uringan jika membahas gastrea. "Lagi pula, bukankah orang tua Menma juga meninggal karena gastrea, hingga harus bekerja untuk adik-adiknya disaat teman seusianya sekolah?"

Choji tak menanggapi perkataan Kiba dan kembali sibuk dengan masakkannya. Sedang Menma menatap kosong pada air keran yang mengalir dengan dada bergemuruh perih. "Iya.." Ucapnya terlampau lirih.

**Hikari no Miko**

Matahari bersinar tepat diatas kepala. Gadis kecil 12 tahunan berdiri tegak diantara gundukan-gundukan pakir setinggi perut orang dewasa yang berdesis disapu angin. Ia menunduk, membiarkan terik mentari membuat surai revannya mengkilap indah. Kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup mulai terbuka, menunjukkan permata _onyx_ kembar yang bersembunyi dibalik kaca mata dengan _frame _merah.

Matanya berkilat tajam penuh waspada saat genggaman dua pistol ditangannya mengerat. Tanpa ragu ia mulai berlari, menyusuri ruang latihan yang terlihat sangat nyata tersebut. Ia segera meloncat tinggi saat bisa merasakan seorang spiner mulai membidiknya. Memanfaatkan keseimbangan, Sarada mulai memberikan tembakan balasan dari udara. Bukan hanya satu tapi 3 spiner yang mencoba menyerangnya berhasil ia tembak dan mulai menghilang –_game over_. Satu tembakan berhasil menggores lengan _blasser_ merah jambu kesayangannya tepat saat ia mendarat. Dengan gerakan memutar dan berlari berlainan arah gadis tersebut menembak pria dengan seragam tentara yang tadi menyerangnya tanpa melihat kebelakang. Ia berlari lurus dan menembaki orang-orang yang terlihat oleh matanya yang jeli. Menghentikan langkah sejenak sebelum akhir bersalto tinggi dan menembakkan dua peluru secara bersamaan kearah berlawanan dengan memejamkan mata adalah serangan terakhirnya. Membuat orang-orang yang tadi ditembakinya menghilang karena memang hanya progam komputer. Membuat orang-orang yang menyaksikan latihannya berdecak kagum dan bertepuk tangan.

Sarada menghembuskan nafas lega saat tempat latihannya yang semula padang pasir berganti menjadi sebuah ruangan berdinding baja berbentuk lingkaran dan menjulang cukup tinggi. Pintu baja yang tadi tertutup rapat mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya, sengaja dibuka melalui tombol tertentu agar Uchiha cilik tersebut bisa keluar.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat bisa melihat sosok sang ayah berdiri tegak dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kemampuanmu naik, anak pintar." Anak tunggal pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura itu tersipu saat mendapati pujian ayahnya. Semua orang tahu seperti apa sosok Sasuke yang selalu dingin itu, itulah sebabnya walau hanya usapan halus dirambut sebahu miliknya dari sang ayah sudah membuat ia sangat bahagia.

"Sara-_chan_, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi ke restoran keluarga untuk makan malam?" Tanya wanita yang sejak tadi duduk di depan komputer induk ruang latihan. Sakura berjongkok di depan sang putri dan menggengam bahunya lembut. "Bukankah kita sudah lama tak makan diluar bersama-sama? Iyakan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura tersenyum manis kearah suaminya yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kalian tentukan tempatnya, aku akan menyusul. _Seitenshi-sama_ ingin bertemu denganku." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil jaket kulit yang tadi ia sampirkan pada sandaran kusri yang dipakai Sakura.

Sarada menatap sedih ayahnya. "Ayah.. akan pergi?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis bertaun dan bibir yang sedikit melengkung kebawah.

Sasuke tersenyum dan berjongkok disamping Sakura agar tinggi badan mereka sama dengan putrinya, namun nyatanya Sarada sedikit lebih tinggi dari kedua orang tuanya saat ini. "Ayah akan kembali tepat saat makan malam, ayah janji." Setelahnya Sasuke mengusap rambut putrinya lembut dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di dahi. "Ayah pergi." Sasuke lalu berbalik dan memakai jaket berwarna _coffee_ tersebut sambil berjalan.

Sakura berdiri dan memandang punggung suaminya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Terus menatapnya sampai menghilang dibelokan.

"Mama.." Sarada menarik ujung rok berbahan sifon yang dipakai oleh Sakura. "Berapa level kekuatanku?" Sarada cukup bahagia saat mengingat pujian ayahnya tadi.

Sakura tersenyum sangat cantik pada sang putri. "1700%. Naik 200% dari seminggu lalu. Itu benar-benar angka yang hebat untuk anak seusiamu, sayang." Sakura mengusap rambut putri. "Kau pasti akan jadi seorang promotor yang hebat nanti." Sarada mengangguk mantap dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. Sakura mengusap lembut pipi putri tunggalnya, merasa tenang dengan ekspresi wajah itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali melihat ketikungan dimana terakhir kali Sasuke terlihat tadi. Memandangnya dengan wajah datar dan sorot mata penuh kesakitan.

**Hikari no Miko**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke duduk pada bantalan sofa mewah, berbahan kulit yang mengkilap karena pantulan sinar dari jendela kaca ruang _Seitenshi_ yang di desain meninggi.

Uchiha Itachi, _Seitenshi_ Wilayah Tokyo tersebut menatap adik tunggalnya dengan mata lurus. Dan Kyuubi duduk disebelahnya. Berbataskan meja dengan kopi diatasnya dari sofa panjang yang ditempati Sasuke. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengan kenalanku –seorang komunis. Ia meminta dukungan pribadi dariku untuk organisasi yang baru didirikannya." Sasuke menatap wajah kakaknya sedatar teflon seolah tak berminat. "Organisasi mereka ada untuk melindungi hak Anak Terkutuk."

'_Naruto.'_ Nama itu berkumandang dalam pikiran Kyuubi. Sepasang _ruby-_nya melirik sekilas sang pemimpin wilayah.

"Aku setuju dengannya lalu berencana untuk membuat undang-undang baru." Itachi menyesap kopinya dari pinggiran cangkir. "Aku ingin agensi_mu_ bekerja pada mereka."

"Hn." Dengan gerakan santai Sasuke mengambil kue kering yang dihidangkan disamping cangkir kopinya. "Jika hanya itu kau bisa mengirim orang untuk menemuiku di kantor. Tak perlu sampai mengundangku kemari."

Merasa gerak-geriknya diawasi, Sasuke menatap pria lain disamping _Seitenshi._ Tepat dimata. _Onyx _dan _ruby _bertemu. Awalnya Kyuubi terang-terangan menatap walau sudah kepergok, namun selang beberapa detik pandangan mata merah itu bergilir –berpaling.

"Kau benar. Besok akan ada orang yang ke kantormu untuk formalitas." Itachi melipat kaki kanan diatas kaki kiri. "Tapi untuk dirimu, aku mau kau sendiri yang 'menjaga' kenalanku."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya namun tetap tak merubah air wajahnya. "Dia orang penting?" Bagaimanapun, baginya kata 'mengawal' lebih pas digunakan dari pada 'melindungi'.

"Iya." _Terutama untukmu._ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Itachi tersenyum penuh arti, mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari Kyuubi. "Dibanding anak-anak yang dikutuk, nyawanya memang tak dalam bahaya. Tapi menurutku menjaganya adalah kewajiban tersendiri bagimu."

"Itachi.." Kyuubi memusatkan perhatiannya pada Itachi dengan sorot mata yang sulit diterka artinya bagi Sasuke.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku ada pertemuan." Itachi berjalan dan mulai beranjak melewati pintu. Diikuti Kyuubi yang sedikit limbung dibelakangnya. "Ingat kata-kataku." Setelahnya mereka benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri bersama beberapa pengawal yang menjaga ruang sang penguasa.

.

"Itachi.." Kyuubi berusaha memanggil pimpinan sekaligus kekasihnya dari belakang dengan suara lirih. Berharap suaranya tak teredam oleh sepasang-pasang suara sepatu di lorong yang mereka lewati. Kyuubi mempercepat jalannya agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan pria bersurai hitam panjang. Para penjaga setia _Seitenshi_ tetap menjaga jarak –tahu batas. "Apa maksudmu meminta Sasuke untuk-"

"Sama sepertimu." Itachi memotong ucapan Kyuubi dengan cepat sebelum kakak Naruto tersebut menyelesaikannya. "Sama sepertimu." Ulangnya. "Aku hanya kakak tak berguna yang menutup mata tentang kehidupan adiknya." Itachi berhenti dan menatap lembut mata sang terkasih. "Mungkin terlambat 14 tahun, tapi hidupku tak akan berakhir sebelum mereka tahu arti kata bahagia."

Jeda.

Perlahan, senyum lega terukir pada paras rupawan seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Dan mereka mulai melanjutkan langkah untuk meneruskan tugas kenegaraan yang sudah menunggu.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke memacu motor hitam kebanggaannya keluar wilayah. Pemandangan ditepi jalan yang sebelumnya adalah bangun-bangunan terawat mulai berganti dengan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang tak utuh. Hancur. Dan dengan pasti melewati pilat besar yang sangat tinggi berwarna hitam, sejajar dengan langit lapisan pertama –_monolith. _Angin yang berhembus dari teluk menerbangkan tumpukan debu, bukti nyata hancurnya Jepang pada peperangan melawan Gastrea pada tahun 2021 silam.

Sasuke berhenti di tepi teluk. Tepat pada pembatas daratan dan air laut yang sudah hancur. Bongkahan besi dan beton berserakan. Bayu kembali menyapa, membawa aroma khas samudra yang berpadu dengan debu dan bau besi yang berkarat. Namun pria 35 tahun tersebut tampak tak peduli. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Menikmati kebebasan yang sudah lama tak dirasakan oleh umat manusia. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana dan berbalik, sekedar menatap _monolith_ yang beberapa waktu lalu dilewatinya. Memandangnya sendu.

Monolit yang tingginya 300 meter itu terdiri dari balok-balok varanium untuk mencegah gastrea besar -level empat dan level lima masuk ke pusat Wilayah Tokyo. Melindungi umat manusia yang berhasil selamat dari peperangan 18 tahun silam.

Dan menjadi batas nyata kehidupan aman para manusia dengan gadis-gadis kecil yang sengaja dibuang ke distrik-distrik yang ditinggal hanya karena nyala mata berwarna merah.

Kembali Sasuke menghadap ke depan. Menatap riak air laut yang berkilau diterpa sinar jingga mentari sore.

Sejuk lautan kembali berhembus. Membawa hawa dingin serta gumpalan awan gelap. Cahaya diujung hari melewati celah bantalan-bantalan mendung. Membentuk tiang cahaya yang menjorong di bawah langit.

Samar, sayup-sayup bisa terdengar nyanyian dari kejauhan. Melangkah dengan ragu, Direktur Agensi Petugas Sipil Sharingan Corporation mencoba menemukan sumber suara. Berjarak beberapa belas meter dari tempatnya, seorang gadis kecil berdiri menghadap laut. Rambut peraknya yang panjang selutut bergerak dimanja deruh ombak. Kedua tangan menyatu di bawah dagu dan mulit mungilnya menyanyikan ragu rohani yang menenangkan jiwa.

Sasuke berhenti dijarak 4 meter. Dengan ekspresi wajah tak berarti ia terus menatap sang gadis kecil. Usia sang gadis sekitar 9 tahun atau lebih dan berpakaian lusuh. Mungkinkah salah satu anak terkutuk yang ada di distrik ini? Namun mengapa ada perban yang melingkari kepala untuk menutupi matanya?

_Onyx_ kembar Sasuke berkedip dua kali lebih cepat saat sang gadis tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan, dengan senyum manis yang mengembang sempurna. "Terimakasih karena tuan mau mendengar nyanyianku."

Tertahan beberapa detik di tempat, akhirnya Sasuke memdekat dan berjongkok dengan sebelah lutut kaki bertekuk ke bawah. Menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis kecil yang ada di depannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berdiri disana?" Nada suara Sasuke sama dengan nada suara yang biasa ia gunakan untuk putrinya, Sarada.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum semakin lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan pria dewasa yang tak bisa ia lihat wajahnya. Sadar tak akan mendapat jawaban, Sasuke mencoba bertanya lagi. "Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?" _Seorang gadis kecil yang buta dibuang sendirian di distrik?_ Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya dalam hati.

Masih tersenyum. "Aku anan terkutuk yang tinggal beberapa blok dari sini, bersama yang lain dan seorang kakak."

"Kukira.. anak terkutuk kebal akan penyakit." Sasuke tak bisa menahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Dengan senyum kecil yang semakin terlihat manis, gadis tersebut membuka perban yang menutupi matanya. "Aku sengaja menuangkan timah kemataku karena ibu kandungku sangat membencinya. Warna merah menyalahnya membuat jijik, itu yang dia katakan. Namun akhirnya tetap saja dia meninggalkanku." Mata Sasuke membulat, nanar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bocah tersebut kembali membenahi perbannya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain tersenyum." Tambahnya sembari mengumbar senyum menenangkan namun menciptakan denyut sakit di dada Sasuke.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum sang bungsu Uchiha kembali menatap sang gadis dengan sorot mata penuh sedih. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Setiap sore aku akan kemari, sekedar menjemput kakakku yang pulang kerja. Karena buta aku tak diijinkan lebih jauh lagi dari 'rumah'. _Aniki _mengijinkanku menunggu disini sambil bernyanyi. Dia bilang suaraku indah, aku senang tuan mau mendengarnya tadi." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria yang tak dibuat-buat.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya, seksama. Butir-butir halus debu mengotori kulit wajah dan rambutnya, pakaian yang dipakainyapun lusuh. Tak bicara memang, namun genangan air tipis pada bola mata sang bungsu lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan jika hatinya tersentuh.

Apakah, anaknya juga seperti ini?

Butir bening menetes dari pelupuk Sasuke, namun di detik berikutya segera ia hapus sebelum sempat menyentuh kantong matanya yang sedikit gelap.

Ponsel pintar dalam kantong celana Sasuke bergetar. Sang pria lekas berdiri dan menjauh untuk megangkat panggilan. Berbicara singkat dengan suara wanita disebrang sana tanpa kata yang terlalu berarti. Usai menutup telpon, Sasuke berbalik melihat sang gadis kecil yang surai perak tergerainya bergoyang dari tempatnya. Masih tersenyum.

Uluh hati terasa sakit dan rongga dada menyempit. Menciptakan senyum kecil yang terasa pedih bagi sang Uchiha.

Menma.. siapa yang tahu dimana putra pertamanya itu berada saat ini. Tinggal dengan aman dalam lindungan monolit atau mencoba mencari makan di celah-celah bangunan yang hancur? Bahkan apakah anak itu selamat atau tidak, Sasuke tak tahu, sedikitpun tak tahu.

Bila ada yang bertanya tentang ; 'Siapa manusia paling tak berguna pada dunia serupa neraga ini?' jawabannya bukan Tuhan, bukan pemerintah atau bahkan takdir. Dengan sesang hati Sasuke akan meneriakkan namanya sendiri sebanyak seratus kali hanya agar orang-orang tahu seberapa tak bergunanya ia. Membuang cinta dan buah hati karena dahlil masa depan.

Bukan sekedar pecundang, Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah _sampah._

Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri anak terkutuk tersebut. Memberikan kertas-kertas berharga pada tangan kecil itu. Sang gadis terperangah, menekan dan menggesekkan kertas ditangannya. Dengan cepat ia mengenalinya, uang. "Tuan.."

Segera menyimpan dompet yang entah kapan diambilnya bersama ponsel, Sasuke kembali berjongkok, mendekap erat kedua bahu ringkih. "Berikan uang itu pada kakakmu. Cukup untuk makan sekitar duapuluh orang selama seminggu -jika kalian memang berjumlah duapuluh. Dan selama itu berjanjilah agar kalian tidak muncul disini. Situasi saat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian."

Sekujur tubuh sang gadis menegang saat bisa merasakan laki-laki di depannya menempelkan permukaan bibir tepat pada poninya yang kotor. Ada rasa hangat muncul di dadanya, rasa yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti dari mana asalnya dan tak pernah ia rasakan sebelum ini. Belum sempat ia berbicara, suara langkah sepatu yang menjauh sudah terdengar. "Terimakasih." Lirihnya disertai senyum kecil penuh makna yang tak pernah ia ukir sebelumnya.

.

"Mira.." sang gadis berbalik, tahu dengan pasti siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya anak seusianya. Pakaian sama lusuh, sepasang mata merah menyalah yang tertutupi oleh poni coklat gelap. Gadis kecil tersebut membawa kantong plastik putih berukuran sedang ditangannya.

Mira mengabaikan teman berambut coklat panjang berkepang itu. Berjalan pelan beberapa langkah melewati sang gadis coklat. "_Aniki,_ tuan tadi memberiku uang." Tangannya terulur tepat pada sosok remaja awal yang bahkan tak dilihatnya.

"Kenapa tuan tadi memberimu uang?" Gadis coklat kembali bertanya. Tak peduli jika akan kembali diabaikan.

"Tuan tadi bilang kita tak boleh muncul disini. Terlalu berbahaya." Jelasnya pada teman yang ia yakin berdiri disampingnya.

Remaja laki-laki 14 tahun itu mengambil uang yang disodorkan padanya. Melipat dan segera menyimpannya di kantong belakang celananya. Sepasang _sapphier_ kembar miliknya menatap motor hitam yang sudah jauh. "Dia memberi uang bukan berarti bisa dipercaya. Tapi aku setuju tentang bahaya itu. Sekarang kita pulang." Ia mengambil dua kantong plastik putih besar yang tadi ia letakkan di dekat kaki. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi ia segera berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu. Berjalan perlahan dengan 4 kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya.

"Menma-_nii_.." Mira berujar lirih. Menautkan kedua alisnya samar dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah –sedih. Ekspresi yang berusaha ia hilangkan pada wajah itu sejak lama. Ekspresi yang bahkan tak muncul meski saat sang ibu kandung menendangnya dari mobil dan meninggalkannya entah dimana dengan penglihatan tak berfungsi.

Gadis coklat berkepang menggandeng tangan Mira saat berjalan bersama. Pura-pura tak tahu bahwa gadis bersurai perak itu tak akan tersandung meski berlari sekalipun. Dengan ceria ia beceloteh tentang pengalaman saat sang kakak membawanya berbelanja tadi.

**Hikari no Miko**

Apa yang paling sempurna untuk melepaskan penat sisa bekerja seharian? Jika pertanyaan itu untuk Naruto, maka pria pirang yang selalu ceria itu tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab; keluarga. Kini ia tengah tertawa lepas bersama kedua anaknya, Boruto dan Himawari. Sepasang anak kembar identik namun berbeda, hasil pernikahannya dengan dara dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Jadi, ayah. Bagaimana bisa ayah bertemu dengan ibu lalu menikah?" Tanya gadis 10 tahun. Mata lavendernya berbinar, terlebih saat terlihat Boruto yang sedang memutar bola mata.

"Dasar anak perempuan. Otaknya hanya berisi kisah cinta saja." Cibir Boruto sambil membereskan mainannya yang berserakan dengan setengah hati. Matanya memancarkan permusuhan pada Himawari yang sedang duduk nyaman di atas pangkuan ayah mereka.

Naruto kembali tertawa. Ia yakin beginilah cara kedua anak kembarnya melampiaskan kasih sayang. Bermain bersama, memberantakkan mainan bersama, melakukan kuis sekedar menentukan siapa yang beres-beres, lalu bertengkar. Sudah biasa.

Suara wajan panas yang bertemu dengan sayuran terdengar dari dapur. "Ayah dan ibu berkenalan saat musim dingin walau sebenarnya ayah sudah memperhatikannya sejak musim dingin tahun sebelumnya. Setelah berkenalan, pacaran 2 tahun lalu menikah." Naruto mengusap rambut indigo putrinya.

"Lalu kami lahir?" Tanya Himawari lebih antusias lagi.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, Boruto yang sejak tadi tampak uring-uringan berkata. "Tentu ibu hamil dulu, bodoh. Kau tak lihat foto diatas TV itu?!" Himawari melemparkan mainan ditangan pada saudaranya dengan kesal. Tapi anak laki-laki berwarna rambut sama seperti ayahnya itu segera menangkap lalu menjulurkan lidah pada adik kembarnya.

"Boruto, bahasamu! Ibu akan menghukummu jika cara bicaramu tak diperbaiki!"

Mendengar suara penuh ancaman dari arah dapur, Boruto segera menutup mulutnya. Sukses dihadiahi suara tawa kembarannya dan Naruto yang sangat kompak.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, ayah." Boruto duduk di lantai tepat di depan sofa yang di duduki Naruto sambil memunggut mainan. "Kenapa ayah sangat ingin melindungi anak terkutuk?"

Mendapati raut wajah kedua anaknya yang kini serius, Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Karena kita jauh lebih beruntung, sayang." Telapak tangannya yang besar mengelus lembut surai putranya. "Mereka tinggal hidup jauh dari kata aman, tinggal di tempat tak layak, dan belum tentu bisa makan teratur. Mereka dipercaya sebagai kutukan gastrea pada manusia, itulah sebabnya mereka dibuang. Padahal merekalah yang memiliki potensi mengalahkan gastrea untuk umat manusia."

"Kenapa orang-orang seperti itu ayah?" Tanya Himawari yang entah sejak kapan membantu memberesi mainan.

"Karena mereka berbeda." Jawab Naruto cepat sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ya, yang berbeda pasti dijauhi bahkan dibuang.

"Makan malam siap." Hinata keluar dari belakang sambil melepas apron. "Naruto-kun, jangan lupa ada acara besok lusa di sekolah. Kita harus hadir." Ucap wanita cantik yang kini ikut membantu membereskan mainan anak kembarnya. "Kalian ini main atau perang? Kenapa semua mainan berserakan begini?"

**Te Be Ce..**

**Muahahaha…  
kecekan? Ini ff beneran TBC dan gagal oneshot loh! #dibuangkelaut**

**Hisk, gomen..  
Yun nggak bisa selesai'in ff ini sesuai DL. Abis, lappy-chan di pinjem otouto akhir-akhir ini gegara komputernya rusak. Ya, kakak mana sih yang tega ngeliat adiknya mondar-mandir warnet buat ngerjain tugas sekolah?  
Imbasnya ff buat OP dech yg terlantar, gomen..**

**Ff ini bakal Yun usahan kelar dalam waktu seminggu. Dan selama itu nggak akan ada ff lain yg publish or update, heheh.. gomen tiga kali ya? XD /dibuang kelaut/**

**Yun beneran minta maaf ama ff ini. Bagi yang teliti pasti kerasa banget kalo ff ini hancur. Feel-nya amburadol, ngalor-ngedul nggak ketulungan.**

**Dan Yun sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat mengharapkan adanya koreksi dari pada readers.**

**Hummm.. buat setting Yun ambil dari anime Black Bullet. Semoga bisa menghibur ya?**

**Yun lupa mau cuap-cuap apalagi, pokoknya dengan segala keabalan Yun, Yun nantikan review kalian..**

**Jaa…**

**#WeDOcareAboutYOU**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara jeritan dan berdegem keras membangunkan Menma kecil dari tidurnya, menampakkan mata merah menyalah yang sejak tadi tertutup kelopak mata. Bocah 10 tahun itu lekas mengambil lentera disamping tempat tidurya, segera beranjak dan berjalan perlahan melewati lorong menuju sumber suara. Berjalan tanpa alas kaki dan tangan menempel pada dinding –antara waspada dan takut.

"Kabuto-_san_?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara erangan yang semakin terdengar kesakitan.

Menma berjalan cepat saat bisa melihat ada cahaya lilin dari ruangan yang lain. Menuju tempat tersebut dan berharap Kabuto dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Namun saat melihat Kabuto tengkurap pada lantai dan bersimbah darah, terlebih dengan seekor gastrea sebesar kepala manusia ada dipunggungnya, Menma menjerit. Mata merah menyalah membulat besar. Lentera yang dibawanya pun terjatuh. Bocah 10 tahun itu berlari mendekat dan berusaha memukul gastrea dengan tangannya agar Kabuto terselamatkan. Namun, kuku-kuku tangan sebelah kanan Menma yang hendak digunakan untuk memukul langsung memanjang. Memotong gastrea berbentuk kutu itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

Saat darah ungu gastrea menciprat dan potongan tubuh sang monster berhamburan, semua terasa berjalan _slowmotion_ bagi Menma.

Matanya membesar tak percaya, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat, bibirnya bergerak-gerak tak bersuara, menatap tangan kanan yang bergetar hebat. Kini fokusnya bukan lagi Kabuto yang bersusah payah untuk bangkit tapi kuku sepanjang 15cm yang runcing dan tajam. Menma menjerit, _shock._

"M-Menma.." Kabuto, pria berkaca mata itu mendekati sang bocah dengan kepayahan. Nafasnya tersenggal dan darah tak kunjung berhenti dari luka yang ada dipunggungnya. "Tenanglah.." tangan besarnya yang bergetar hebat itu memeluk tubuh kecil anak yang sudah diasuhnya selama ini. Menma masih menangis dan menjerit ketakutan, namun perlahan ia mulai tenang. "Tenang. Tenang.. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Kabuto.

Isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Menma masih memandangi tangan kanannya. Kabuto tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia juga sangat terkejut. Hal ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tutup matamu, bayangkan hal yang menyenangkan. Semua baik-baik saja." Pandangan Kabuto mulai kabur. Namun menenangkan Menma adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Menma menuruti Kabuto. Membayangkan hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa sangat tenang. Saat-saat bersama Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang tersisa pada ingatannya. Bocah bersurai revan jabrik tersebut membuka matanya saat bisa merasakan kuku-kuku tangan kanannya kembali seperti semula. Merasa heran, Menma memegang jari-jarinya dengan ragu. "Ka-Kabuto-san.." Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Anak pintar." Puji Kabuto sambil mengelus kepala anak asuhnya. Terbatuk keras dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya dengan deras. Walau susah, Kabuto berusaha meraih ponsel yang ada disakunya dengan tangan gemetar. "Semua baik-baik saja." Hiburnya pada Menma yang kembali histeris saat sadar Kabuto bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

"Kabuto-san.." Menma menangis ketakutan. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, selain membiarkan Kabuto memanggil bantuan. Tak mau menunggu, Menma berusaha mencari kain, perban, alkohol, obat atau apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk membantu orang yang dianggapnya orang tua sendiri. Namun tangan bergetar Kabuto yang memegang pergelangannya lemah membuat Menma berhenti. "Ka-hisk-Kabuto-san.." airmata masih enggan berhenti mengalir.

Kabuto memeluk Menma lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja." Suara dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, Menma bukan anak bodoh yang akan percaya. "Bisakah kau ambil kotak yang ada di meja itu?"

Menma lekas mengambil kotak berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan tergesah. Meletakkannya pada pangkuan Kabuto. "Kabuto-san.." Menma menatap khawatir pria di depannya yang terus terbatuk darah.

Mengerti diperhatikan, Kabuto membalas tatapan Menma, tepat dimata. Dan saat itulah Kabuto benar-benar terkejut, bahkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya seperti menghilang. Senyumnya melebar perlahan dan airmata mulai mengalir. "Mata yang indah, Menma." Kabuto membelai sisi wajah Menma. Tak ada bola mata merah menyalah yang menakutkan, berganti dengan iris senada langit musim semi yang cerah. Sepasang mata yang pernah Kabuto lihat pada orang lain. Pria berambut perak tersebut sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, akhirnya mata khas gastrea itu bisa disembunyikan, meski jujur Kabuto sendiri belum paham caranya. "Jika tuan Orochimaru melihatnya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Kau anak yang hebat dan pintar." Menma menatap orang tua asuhnya tak mengerti. Terlebih saat Kabuto memindah kotak kayu pada tangan kecilnya. "Setelah ini kau akan bersama pamanmu. Kau bisa mencari orang tua kandungmu."

"Kabuto-san.."

"Kau anak yang luar biasa. Kau tidak dibuang karena kami semua menyayangimu, ingat itu."

Setelahnya, Kabuto memukul Menma keras hingga sang bocah pingsan. Lalu Kabuto memeluknya sambil menangis.

* * *

**.:===========:.**

**.:Disclaimer :.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Black Bullet by Shiden Kanzaki****  
****Love Me, Please by Yun Ran Livianda**

**.: Pair : :.**

**SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**.: Genres :.**

**Romance, Sci-fi, Family, Action, Hurt/Comfort (or Angst (?)), (mungkin juga) Drama (?)**

**WARNING :**

**AU.**

**Boys Love.**

**Setting fanfiction ini diambil pada dari anime kece super Black Bullet namun mohon abaikan semua fakta yang ada dalam anime tersebut.**

**Author belajaran, sangat memungkinkan adanya banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic.**

**Action gagal.**

**Dll.**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Opposite Party 2 : Love Never Let.**

**Mengambil tema : Katagori Ababil.**

**Happy Read n Happy Opposite! ^^**

**#WeDOcareAboutYOU**

**.**

_**Summary :**_**_ Walau sembunyi, walau diasingkan, kami tetap makan cukup dan saling memiliki. Keluarga._**

**_Tapi apa benar keluarga tak butuh sosok ayah dan ibu?_**

**_Dan jika mereka datang-_**

**_-apa boleh aku bersandar?_**

**.:===========:.**

* * *

Menma berjalan dari dapur menuju meja yang biasanya pelanggan gunakan dengan nampan berisi makanan diatasnya. Wajahnya sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tak terlihat gembira namun juga tak terlihat sedih. Tapi tanpa ekspresipun juga bukan istilah yang tepat untuknya. Perlahan, sang remaja meletakkan nampan ditangannya di depan pria yang memakai setelan formal. Mempersilakannya untuk menyantap pesanan dan Menma pun mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan pria berambut jingga menyalah.

Dari belakang konter, teman-teman kerja Menma melihat penuh penasaran. Memang keadaan masih luang karena belum waktu makan siang dan waktu sarapan sudah berlalu beberapa jam lalu. Hanya ada 3 pelanggan yang sedang berkunjung termasuk yang duduk bersama Menma.

"A-apa pria itu kerabat Menma? Bu-bukankah dia orang penting?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut oren redup pada pemilik warung makan sambil mencuri pandang kearah remaja bersurai revan.

"Wakil Seitenshi. Kalau tidak salah dia orang yang membantu keuangan Menma selama ini –ya, gaji dari tempat ini pasti tak cukup untuknya. Dan orang itu memang jarang kemari. Biasanya beberapa bukan sekali." Jawab pria setengah abad lebih yang asik menghitung sesuatu dengan kalkulatornya. "Kesini pun biasanya saat kita sibuk-sibuknya, dan tentu saja dia menyamar." Tambahnya sambil melirik Menma.

Dan pemuda tersebut hanya menatap tak percaya kearah Menma. "Bocah itu kenal orang penting."

.

"Berapa lama kita tak bertemu? Kau semakin besar saja." Pria di depan Menma mengambil sumpit dan mematahkannya menjadi dua. Bergumam pelan lalu menyantap pesanannya.

"Paman Kyuubi, tidakkah kami terlalu merepotkan?"

Kyuubi, dengan mulut berisi makanan tersenyum kecil. "Jangan bicara begitu. _Orang tuamu_ adalah kenalanku, terlebih kematian mereka juga membuatku sangat menyesal. Terlebih dengan kedudukanku saat ini, kau, dan anak-anak itu adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Aku.. hanya merasa menjadi beban." Menma menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas ujung celemek yang ada di atas pahanya.

"Memang sudah tugas bagiku untuk mengurus kalian, terutama kau. Bahkan sebenarnya aku masih nol besar." Pria crimson itu mengusap wajahnya. "Kau tahu, tugasku masih banyak hingga masyarakat mau menerima kalian." Kyuubi mengecilkan suaranya. "Seitenshi menitip salam. Beliau meminta maaf karena belum bisa memberi kalian tempat tinggal yang layak."

Menma tertawa kecil namun terkesan sedih. "Bisa makan sehari tiga kali sudah merupakan keberuntungan bagi kami. Kami yang dibuang, tak berhak meminta yang muluk-muluk."

"Kau tidak dibuang, Menma!" Ucap Kakashi dengan sorot mata serius dan intonasi yang meninggi. "Aku yakin Orochimaru dan Kabuto sudah menjelaskan padamu. Aku yakin juga kau sudah sangat paham situasinya." Jeda, Menma masih menunduk dan Kyuubi masih menatapnya serius. "Orang tua kandungmu-"

"Jangan dibahas, kumohon." Menma menatap lurus mata lawan bicaranya. "Paman sudah aku anggap sebagai orang terdekatku, kumohon mengertilah." Remaja tersebut menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. "Dan aku tak terlalu naif untuk percaya semuanya." Menma kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menatap Kyuubi tak kalah serius. "Bagiku, orang tuaku adalah Orochimaru-san dan Kabuto-san. Mereka berdua adalah orang tua kami. Orang tua, adalah mereka yang mengurus anaknya." Ucapnya dengan nada suara lembut namun tak bisa dibantah.

Kyuubi lelah, ia menghembuskan nafas. Ia memandang butir-butir nasi yang ada di depan wajahnya, berpikir akan hal yang terlihat rumit. "Keputusannya ada padamu, nak. Tapi kau tahu cerita sebenarnya." Kyuubi lekas pamit setelah membayar, meninggalkan Menma bersama makananya yang belum habis.

Menma menatap makanan sisa pamannya dengan sorot mata kosong. Tersenyum sinis dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Mencoba membuatku berpikir jika aku tak dibuang, he? Sekedar nasi pun orang-orang seperti kalian tak bisa menghargainya, apalagi aku."

Menma tetap duduk ditepatnya dengan kepala semakin menunduk dan bahu yang bergetar naik-turun. Terisak tanpa memperdulikan rekan-rekan kerja yang memperhatikan.

.

Kyuubi berdiri, bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu masuk warung makan. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi bayangannya sendiri. Terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu merogo ponsel yang ada disaku celana, mulai berjalan.

"Naruto, aku mendapat info tempat tinggal beberapa anak terkutuk."

**Hikari no Miko**

"Kami tidak bisa ikut. Sebaiknya paman menunggu aniki pulang kerja." Ucap gadis kecil yang sangat cantik. Bola mata yang seharusnya merah menyala menampakkan iris coklat madu yang indah, berkedip teratur di depan pria blonde yang sedang berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Iris langit khas musim semi Uzumaki Naruto mengerjap penasaran. "A-aniki?" Beo-nya seolah meyakinkan pendengarannya sendiri.

"K-Koya.." Seorang gadis kecil lain bersembunyi di balik pintu. Mata merah khas anak terkutuk menatap takut-takut. "Ma-masuklah. Kita-kita dilarang bicara pada orang lain." Tambahnya, berusaha membawa temannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto menatap sendu gadis yang bersembunyi itu. "Masuklah, aku menunggu aniki-mu disini saja." Tangan besarnya mengelus kepala Koya, anak terkutuk dengan mata berbeda. "Dan aku bukan orang jahat." Tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kearah gadis kecil dibalik pintu. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat gadis tersebut semakin bersembunyi tapi tetap ingin mengintip.

**Hikari no Miko**

Suara gagak terdengar dari kejauhan. Menma duduk berlutut di depan sebuah makam dan berdoa. Beberapa plastik besar berisi bahan makanan untuk esok hari ada di dekatnya. Meski hari hampir gelap, Menma tetap ditempatnya.

Usai berdoa, remaja tersebut membuka matanya. _Sapphier _nya yang indah terlihat gelap namun jernih. "Kau tahu, Kabuto-san. Paman Kyuubi, wakil Seitenshi, pria itu mencoba meyakinkanku jika aku tak dibuang." Menma tersenyum pahit. "Aku juga tahu itu yang coba kalian katakan padaku beberapa tahun lalu."

Suara angin yang berhembus pelan mengisi pendengaran.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus percaya?" tanyanya pada batu nisan di depannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja.

Menma menatap nisan di depan wajahnya, lama. Kembali memutar ingatan yang tersisa dalam memorinya. Tentang Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Tentang mereka bertiga yang hidup bersama dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Masa-masa –yang sama sekali tak ia sadari adalah masa-masa –sulit. Dimana Kabuto yang berkerja keras untuk mereka. Orochimaru yang selalu melakukan penelitian tentang 'bagaimana caranya agar mata merah menyalah miliknya tak terlihat'. Dan dirinya tak pernah boleh keluar dari rumah, meski hanya sekedar membuka pintu.

Waktu itu Menma kecil, terlalu kecil untuk tahu mengapa orang tuanya yang sama-sama laki-laki tak mirip dengannya. Mengapa Kabuto yang bekerja dan bukan Orochimaru saja yang sangat hebat. Atau sekedar bertanya, mengapa ia tak boleh keluar rumah.

Sampai akhirnya, Kabuto pulang terlalu awal. Membawanya lari dari kejaran polisi dan Orochimaru tertangkap. Membuat pria berambut hitam panjang yang ia percayai sebagai sosok ayah itu dihukum mati dengan sebab yang tak ia ketahui. Tuduhan yang untuk Orochimaru yang ia dengar dari Kabuto adalah; Orochimaru melakukan penelitianyang membahayakan umat manusia. Ia dan Kabuto hidup di luar monolit dan berpindah-pindah –dari bangunan hancur satunya ke yang lain, sampai mereka menemukan tempat yang aman. Dari polisi, dan dari gastrea.

Tapi tak ada tempat yang benar-benar aman.

Menma ingat, malam itu ia terbangun dari tidurnya saat Kabuto menjerit. Seekor gastrea sebesar kepala orang dewasa menyuntikkan virus pada Kabuto. Tanpa terduga, Menma 'menebas' gastrea dan langsung hancur. Menma tak tahu mengapa kukunya bisa memanjang. Menma tak tahu mengapa Kabuto memberinya kotak berbahan kayu padanya dari pada segera merawat lukanya. Dan Menma benar-benar tahu mengapa Kabuto tersenyum sembali meminta maaf sebelum memukul Menma hingga pingsan.

Awalnya, ketika Menma sadar di dalam kamar yang mewah –ia masih belum tahu. Namun saat bertemu dengan pria berambut senada senja yang menyuruhnya membuka kotak pemberian Kabuto, ia tahu. Ia tahu jika tempat ini bukan dunia, tapi neraka.

Hanya kotak kayu yang terlihat tak berguna. Berisikan kertas-kertas tulisan Orochimaru dan beberapa lembar foto. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang bahkan belum ia pikirkan pada saat itu.

Cerita sebenarnya tentang siapa ia, siapa orang tua kandungnya, mengapa Orochimaru dihukum mati dan mengapa ia dan Kabuto melarikan diri. Bahkan apa itu anak terkutuk dan mengapa hanya Menma satu-satunya anak terkutuk ber-gender laki-laki. Semua ada disana. Ia baca dan berusaha memahami.

Informasi mengejutkan dan terlalu banyak untuk dicernah dengan baik oleh anak 10 tahun.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, maaf. Aku tak bisa percaya." Menma mulai berdiri. "Tak apa aku dibuang, sekarang aku punya keluargaku sendiri." Menatap lebih lekat makam Kabuto sejenak dan mulai berjalan. Meninggalkan pemakaman umum yang ada pinggiran Wilayah Tokyo.

**Hikari no Miko**

Angin dari teluk bertiup, membelai membawa hawa dingin melewati celah bangunan yang hancur. Serpihan-serpihan seng yang pasang pada jendela -menggantikan kaca yang sudah pecah- menimbulkan suara riuh pada sisa gedung perkantoran yang ditinggali anak-anak terkutuk.

Setelah percakapan singkat dengan Koya siang tadi, Naruto tak beranjak. Menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang dipanggil 'aniki' oleh para gadis kecil yang tinggal dilantai 2 dan 3 gedung besar namun hancur itu sebagian itu -terlihat dari adanya sedikit cahaya lilin di tengah kegelapan kota yang sudah mati.

Saat mendapat informasi dari Kyuubi pagi tadi, tak ada yang Naruto pikirkan selain bagaimana cara membujuk anak-anak terkutuk mau pergi bersamanya. Tinggal pada gedung yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk mereka tinggali bersama anak-anak lain yang sudah mulai terkumpul. Memang bukan tempat yang mewah, tapi cukup layak untuk mengajari anak-anak gadis itu tentang cara hidup bersama manusia lain, menanamkan moral-moral yang jelas tak pernah mereka pelajari sejak dini.

Naruto duduk di dalam mobil yang dibawanya. Sampah berupa cup ramen instan, kaleng minuman dan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan berserakan di dalam mobil. Alunan musik mengalun dari radio mobil. Fokus Naruto yang sejak tadi terpaku pada laptop dipangkuannya teralihkan saat melirik keluar jendela.

Diluar sana, tepat disamping jendelanya yang terbuka seorang pemuda revan 14 tahun dengan sepasang mata _sapphier_ yang indah menatapnya kearahnya tak percaya. Dan Naruto benar-benar terpaku pada sosok di depanya saat sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa linu.

.

Naruto menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Mengusapnya sekilas untuk membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**Naruto-kun, kau pulang jam berapa?**

Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan melihat waktu, 06:39 PM.

"Silakan." Koya meletakkan minuman kalengan di meja kerja di depan sang tamu.

"Terimakasih." Naruto lekas menyimpan kembali ponsel miliknya.

Koya hanya tersenyum dan kembali bekerja, membagikan minuman kalengan pada meja kerja yang disusun memanjang meski memiliki tinggi yang berbeda dan setiap kursi yang ada pun juga memiliki ukuran yang tak sama. Naruto melirik sekeliling. Disetiap sudut ruangan diterangi oleh cahaya lilin dan lentera, tak ada listrik. Seluruh jendela tertutup, sebagian tertutup seng, kayu dan yang kacanya masih utuh tertutupi kain lusuh. _Mungkin agar cahaya lilin tidak terlihat dari luar._ Berabotan yang ada disana juga tak banyak, hanya beberapa lemari besi yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan arsip, meja dan kursi tempatnya kini berada. Serta setumpuk benda yang Naruto tak tahu apa di sudut ruang, mungkin mainan anak-anak ini meski Naruto bersumpah bisa melihat bebatuan dan bongkahan beton disana.

Beberapa gadis mulai memasuki ruangan sambil membawa piring-piring besar berbahan plastik yang sudah terisi makanan. Beberapa lagi membawa mangkuk kecil yang juga berbahan plastik dengan ukuran sama juga sumpit yang terbuat dari logam. Secara kompak mereka menata makan malam dengan riang sambil bergurau meski tak berisik. Naruto tersenyum dan mencoba berbicara dengan beberapa anak yang masih terlihat takut padanya.

"Kalian bisa memasak?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang takut-takut membagi makanan padanya. Naruto sempat melihat tubuh gadis kecil yang diajaknya bicara menegang.

"Aniki yang mengajari memasak." Naruto berpaling pada sisi lain tubuhnya saat suara lembut menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aniki bisa semua hal. Memasak, menjahit, bersih-besih." Jelasnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar.

Naruto menatap heran gadis yang entah kapan duduk disampingnya. Gadis yang jelas terlihat cantik meski kedua matanya diperban. Kenapa diperban? "Kudengar, kalian kebal akan penyakit." Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membelai sisi wajah Mira.

Mira tersenyum kembali, merasa mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dengan beberapa hari lalu. Membiarkan pipinya dibelai oleh pria yang tak ia tahu siapa.

"Kebal akan penyakit bukan berarti tidak bisa cacat." Mira melepas tangan Naruto dari wajahnya saat suara dari arah pintu terdengar. Menma mendekat, berjalan menuju kursi paling ujung yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya saat sadar mata yang serupa miliknya itu memperhatikan. "Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Apa kau aniki dari anak-anak ini?" Tanya Naruto, _to the point._

Pemuda memaku tepat lawan bicaranya. "Benar. Namaku Menma."

Dan ekspresi Naruto setelah mendengar namanya adalah hal yang cukup menarik untuk ia perhatikan.

**Te Be Ce Lagiii…..**

* * *

**Wah, bener-bener mustahil nyelesein ff ini dalam seminggu. Waktu Yun buat nulis bener-bener dikit perharinya, maaf banget ya?**

**But, sebagai gantinya Yun bakalan ngapdate ff ini seminggu sekali, kalo nggak hari sabtu bisa minggu or senin. Dan sebelum ff ini kelar, ff lain Yun abaikan dulu. /Padahal juga Cuma MoD =.=/  
Ff ini nggak bakal panjang kok, udah banyak scene nggak penting yang udah Yun hapus di kerangka karangan. Jadi, sabar aja ya?**

**Hmm.. di ff ini Naruto udah ketemu ama Menma lohh..  
Gimana perasaan Naruto? Ya kaya gitu #buang Cuma awal ketemu aja sih.. chap depan bakal lebih diungkap lagi soal perasaan Naruto ama Menma dan sebaliknya.  
dan, hei.. ini ceritanya menma udah tahu siapa ortu kandungnya berkat Oro ma Kabu udah sering cerita dikit-dikit sejak kecil. Dan kotak yang dikasih Kabuto ke Menma sebelum mati itu ada foto2 SasuNaru.**

**Soal siapa yg ngurus Menma selama ini udah kebaca kan?  
Yup! Yang ngurus itu Oro ama Kabuto, setelahnya Kyuu.**

**Ok, itu aja dech. Gomen pendek ya?**

**Yun beneran menanti review, saran ama koreksi pada readers.. misal-misal ada info yang ganjil dalam ff tanyain aja.. kali aja itu Yun salah ketik dan bisa dibenerin..**

**Super thanks banget buat yg udah review di chap kemarin :**

efi. astuti. 1, cherry blosoom, zadita uchiha, akara katsuki, Akira Hikari406, mifta cinya, hanazawa kay, blueonyx syiie, i'msweet-i'myummy, Ryuusuke583, uzumakinamikazehaki

**Sorry, Yun nggak bales review..**

**Thanks juga buat yg udah fav n fol dan semua silent readers.**

**Sip, ditunggu reviewnya..  
Dan maaf banget nggak sesuai target.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuubi berlari menaiki tangga darurat –lupakan lift, benda itu tak berfungsi disini. Beberapa yang bersamanya setia mengikuti langkahnya. Dari belakang, Itachi menatap khawatir punggung sahabatnya. Ia memang tak tahu semuanya dengan benar-benar pasti karena nyatanya Kyuubi tak berbicara apapun padanya, setidaknya ia merasa cukup berguna ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke pagi ini. Bukan perintah, hanya permintaan dengan wajah terlampau senduh agar Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke distrik yang ditinggalkan –distrik 39.

Sulung Uzumaki membuka pintu terlampau keras hingga terkesan membanting karena kalut –tanpa kewaspadaan sama sekali. Bola matanya membukat dan wajahnya memucat. Kontras dengan pembawaan yang serampangan dan tak sabaran semenjak dihubungi Itachi beberapa waktu lalu mengenai permintaan Sasuke, Kyuubi berjalan dengan langkah yang berat memasuki ruangan.

Itachi yang sebelumnya memilih berdiri di barisan paling belakang akhir mulai mengambil langkah maju. Melewati beberapa orang kepercayaannya yang hanya terdiam diri tanpa ekspresi wajah yang berarti.

Seketika langkah sulung Uchiha tersebut terhenti. Dengan pasti ia bisa mengebali siapa pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan yang sedang duduk bersandar dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan mata kosong pada ranjang rumah sakit. Itu Naruto, pemuda yang hilang bersama adiknya selama sekitar 8 bulan ini. Benar perkiraan Itachi, jika Sasuke kembali bersama pasukan yang dikirim ayahnya semalam maka kemungkinan besar Naruto akan kembali hari ini.

Seharusnya berbahagia karena menemukan satu-satunya keluarga yang hilang, begitukan?

Yang membuat langkah Itachi tertenti adalah airmata Kyuubi yang bukan kebahagiaan.

Kyuubi, menangis karena bersedih.

"Hei, bodoh. Ada apa dengan arah pandangmu itu?" Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara langkah Kyuubi yang entah mengapa bergema. "Aku disini menjemputmu. Lihat aku atau kutinggalkan kau disini." Walau terdengar mengancam suara Kyuubi yang bergetar dan airmata yang terus mengalir akan menyakinkan siapapun jika itu adalah rengekan.

Tak ada respon. Naruto tetap pada posisinya. Jangankan menjawab atau melirik, berkedippun tidak.

"Naru-" Kyuubi tercekat. Ia mendekap pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan sangat lembut. Kyuubi sadar, saat ini adiknya lebih rapu dari pasa bayi yang baru lahir sekalipun. "Aku disini, Naruto." Kyuubi menangis semakin deras.

_Ya, kakak yang tidak berguna._ Batin Kyuubi.

_Kenapa aku tak berguna untuk adikku sendiri karena tua bangka Uchiha itu?_

_Kenapa aku diam saja saat kau pergi dengan Sasuke dan memilih Itachi, padahal aku tahu kondisimu?_

_Aku.. tidak berguna.._

Kyuubi mendekapnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada pucuk rambut adiknya. Berdoa semoga aroma khas adiknya masih tersisa untuk manusia tak berguna sepertinya.

"Kyuu-" Panggilan Naruto membuat Kyuubi tersendak. Sulung Uzumaki memperhatikan sisi wajah yang tatapannya masih kosong ke depan. "Akan kuambil lagi Sasuke." Pemuda pirang itu meremas lengak kakaknya yang melingkari lehernya. "Dan kau, jangan mengganggku."

Kyuubi terdiam. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan suaranya tak mampu keluar, kebahisan kata-kata. Bahkan sejenak ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas saat Naruto menatap dirinya dengan sangat mengancam-

-iris biru itu berkilat berbahaya.

Butuh jeda waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Kyuubi bisa mengangguk.

**.:===========:.**

**.:Disclaimer :.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Black Bullet by Shiden Kanzaki****  
****Love Me, Please by Yun Ran Livianda**

**.: Pair : :.**

**SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**.: Genres :.**

**Romance, Sci-fi, Family, Action, Hurt/Comfort (or Angst (?)), (mungkin juga) Drama (?)**

**WARNING :**

**AU.**

**Boys Love.**

**Setting fanfiction ini diambil pada dari anime kece super Black Bullet namun mohon abaikan semua fakta yang ada dalam anime tersebut.**

**Author belajaran, sangat memungkinkan adanya banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic.**

**Action gagal.**

**Dll.**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Opposite Party 2 : Love Never Let.**

**Mengambil tema : Katagori Ababil.**

**Happy Read n Happy Opposite! ^^**

**#WeDOcareAboutYOU**

**.**

**_Summary : Walau sembunyi, walau diasingkan, kami tetap makan cukup dan saling memiliki. Keluarga._**

**_Tapi apa benar keluarga tak butuh sosok ayah dan ibu?_**

**_Dan jika mereka datang-_**

**_-apa boleh aku bersandar?_**

**.:===========:.**

Naruto terpaku diposisinya. Berdiri mengahadap dinding dengan seorang remaja di depannya. Tidak adanya listrik di distrik yang ditinggalkan mengijinkan sinar bulan untuk menjadi satu-satunya penerang diruangan yang gelap itu –masuk melalui jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah.

"Kami memang dibuang dan tak diinginkan, namun bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak sesukamu." Menma berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Selama kami masih saling memiliki sebagai keluarga, tinggal disini tak akan jadi masalah. Kami bisa hidup, walau tidak ada yang dipanggil ayah atau ibu dalam keluarga kami." Ucap Menma sambil menatap langsung sepasang iris yang sama seperti miliknya.

Naruto, dia memang laki-laki. Dia memang seorang ayah. Dia memang seorang suami.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah sosok ibu. Dia bisa mengenali anak yang pernah dikandungnya sendiri hanya dengan sekali lihat. Bahkan getaran dalam hatinya saat pertama kali mendengar suara tangis bayi saat persalinan masih bisa ia rasakan. Bergemuruh, dan semakin menyesakkan dada karena ucapan terakhir putra tercintanya. _Dia memang bukan seorang ibu yang baik._

"Aku sendiri akan menjaga kalian. Aku akan menjamin kehidupan dan kebutuhan kalian dengan lebih layak. Cobalah untuk kau pikirkan lagi, Menma." Naruto menelan tudahnya secara paksa. Menma.. Nama yang diberikannya sendiri. Nama yang selalu ia rapalkan dalam doa sebelum tidur. Terasa menyejukkan dan menyakitkan secara bersamaan. "Kau.. Kau tak perlu kerja keras lagi untuk menghidupi anak-anak itu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Bekerja keras? Usia Menma akan genap 14 tahun bulan ini –dia yang melahirkan, dia tahu benar-, tapi harus mengorbankan masa-masa kecilnya hanya untuk bertahan hidup?

Naruto menyesal. Ia ingin tahu kemana perginya manusia tak berguna yang sudah melahirkan Menma selama ini. Ah, ya. Mengejar seorang dara cantik dari keluarga terpandang yang kini menjadi istrinya. Lalu Sasuke? Apa yang sedang dilakukan si brengsek itu selama? Mengingat nama itu, dada Naruti terasa semakin linu.

Menma mendengus mendengar rayuan pria pirang di depannya. Menjaga? "Kami makan dengan layak, kau sudah memakannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan soal 'menjaga dan menjamin', kau tak perlu khawatir. Meski bersembunyi ditempat seperti ini,_ Wakil Seitenshi_ memberi kali lebih dari sekedar cukup selama 4 tahun ini."

Angin yang berasal dari teluk berhembus kencang. Memasuki jendela tanpa kaca disamping Naruto dan Menma. Menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambut mereka seirama. Dan tanpa ijin memadamkan nyala lilin kecil disudut ruangan.

Sepasang permata Naruto membulat tak percaya. _Wakil Seitenshi? Kyuubi? Jadi, selama ini-_

Ponsel dalam saku celana Naruto bergetar secara teratur, dan Menma cukup tahu jika itu adalah panggilan masuk. Namun Naruto hanya mengambilnya dan langsung mematikan ponsel saat tahu panggilan itu dari Hinata. Matanya menatap kosong pada layar ponsel yang berkedip-kedip itu. Mendadak kepalanya terisi penuh.

Soal kehidupan Menma, Kyuubi dan keluarganya yang sekarang. Naruto bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, mungkin sebentar lagi kepalanya bisa meledak. Pria pirang itu baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara kaki Menma menjauh.

"Aku tak punya tempat yang lebih layak untukmu tinggal." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil berlalu.

Naruto menatap punggung kecil itu tak percaya. _'Aku tak punya tempat yang lebih layak untukmu tinggal.'_ kalimat sederhana itu terus berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam otak Naruto. Tinggal? Apakah ia masih punya kesempatan?

Tanpa sadar Naruto sedikit meremas ponsel pintarnya dan mulai berjalan menyusul Menma yang sudah tak terlihat, dengan tawa kecil penuh bahagia dan dibarengi beberapa butir airmata yang tak bisa ia hentikan.

Berjalan beberapa langkah melewati kolidor dan menuruni tangga, Naruto bisa menemukan sebuah ruangan yang lilinnya baru dimatikan saat ia hampir masuk. Walau gelap, Naruto bisa melihat 13 gadis kecil sedang terlelap beralaskan kasur tipis. Berjajar persis ikan asin yang dijemur dengan selimut-selimut besar yang dipakai oleh beberapa anak.

Fokusnya lalu tertuju pada anak paling ujung yang menghadap dinding. Menma tidur menjauh dari adik-adiknya dan jaraknya lebih dari cukup untuk ditiduri satu orang lagi. Terlebih, remaja revan itu membiarkan sebagian selimut yang dipakainya dibelakang tubuh.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Berbaring dibelakang Menma dan memungguki anak-anak gadis yang sudah lelap. Memandang punggung yang terlihat sangat tegap untuk bocah 14 tahunan sejenak lalu masuk kedalam selimut.

Mengikuti keinginan hati, Naruto merapatkan jaraknya dengan Menma sampai tak ada celah dan lekas melingkarkan tangan besarnya pada tubuh di depannya, hanya bisa memeluk pinggang. Menghirup aroma _shampo_ yang dipakai Menma saat mandi –sebelum makan malam tadi. "Kau sudah besar. Dulu hanya membutuhkan satu lengan untuk memelukmu sepenuhnya." Naruto memejamkan matanya saat isakan sangat kecil terdengar. "Maaf, aku tidak berguna."

Dan Naruto tak perlu mengintip wajah Menma hanya untuk memastikan jika getaran kecil yang ia rasakan dari tubuh putranya adalah pertanda jika Menma juga menangis.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang membuat dadanya terasa linu sejak semalam dan alasan apa yang membuat kakinya berjalan melewati trotoar yang tak pernah disusurinya hingga akhirnya kini duduk untuk sarapan disebuah warung yang sangat sederhana –untuknya- sepagi ini. Semalam pria tersebut menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tumpukan kertas karena enggan untuk pulang. Dan ketika terbangun cacing dalam perutnya bernyanyi minta diberi makan, membuatnya berjalan jauh melewati jajaran pertokohan yang masih tutup dan berharap ada yang sudah buka.

Pemilik warung keluar dari dapur dengan nampan berisi makanan. "Maaf, ya. Hanya ini yang bisa aku hidangkan. Ini masih terlalu pagi, bahkan pegawaiku yang bertugas berbelanja hari ini belum datang." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut di depan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap makanan sederhana yang ada di depannya. "Saya yang salah, bahkan sinar matahari baru terlihat diujung gedung pencakar langit. Mohon maafkan saya." Sasuke menunduk meminta maaf dan tak lama kemudian suara perutnyalah yang menjawab permohonan maafnya.

Pemilik warung tak bisa menahan tertawanya, namun tak terdengar seperti tawa yang mengejek. "Makanlah, jangan sungkan." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Tapi harganya lebih mahal karena ini bukan jam kerja kami." Patoknya dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke memandang pria berambut putih dengan wajah sedatar nampan kayu di depannya.

Pemilik warung mulai tersenyum ramah. "Tolong kau antar anak buahku untuk berbelanja. Motorku rusak, mangkanya aku menginap disinib semalam." Jelasnya sambil mengusap kepala –sungkan. "Tentu saja jika kau terlalu sibuk setelah ini."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah." Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk menolak.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak." Dan suara _rolling doors_ yang dibuka dari luar mengalihkan perhatian pemilik warung.

"_Ji-san_, kenapa pintunya terbuka seteng- Ha? Ada pelanggan sepagi ini?" terdengar suara dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"Kau sudah datang, Menma?"

Dan sapaan pemilik warung tersebut membuat Sasuke melupakan etika makan yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil. Dengan sumpit masih di dalam mulut yang terlihat penuh, kepalanya langsung berbalik. _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap tak percaya saat melihat sosok remaja yang juga terlihat _shock_ karena melihatnya. Tanpa bisa dihindari, sepasang iris biru layaknya langit musim semi bertemu dengan gelapnya malam dalam sepasang obsidian sang bungsu Uchiha.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih jam 6 pagi. Sesekali melirik remaja yang berjalan disampingnya. Tinggi Menma sebatas bahunya. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah santai melewati jalan setapak ditengah pasar yang bersih dan terawat.

"Jadi, namamu tadi, Menma?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Seusai Sasuke menghabiskan sarapannya, mereka langsung pergi berbelanja, tentu Sasuke harus kembali ke kantor terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil mobinya. Selama perjalanan Menma sibuk dengan catatan dan uang belanja. Setelahnya remaja yang tak terlalu banyak berekspresi itu sibuk berbicara dan menawar dengan pedagang. Dan perjalan pulang inilah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk berbicara.

Sasuke kembali melirik Menma. Sang remaja tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan tanpa berkedip. Sasuke tersenyum –sangat- kecil ketika bisa melihat iris berwarna biru itu. "Aku suka matamu." Komentar Sasuke. Tak peduli meski remaja disampingnya tak menghiraukan. Matanya kembali fokus kedepan.

Sebenarnya berbicara terlebih dahulu dan merasa tenang saat diabaikan bukanlah sifat Sasuke. Tapi untuk Menma, Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke kembali melirik. Menma menunduk. Suara kantong plastik yang ada di kedua tangan mereka terdengar lebih jelas dari pada suara orang-orang yang sibuk menawar.

"Matamu indah. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang lama tak bertemu." Sasuke tersenyum –sedikit lebih lebar- saat mengingat sosok pirang yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Orang yang selalu dirindukannya. "Bagiku, kau mirip dengannya. Aku bersyukur semalam tidak sempat makan malam hingga akhirnya bertemu denganmu."

Menma semakin menekuk wajahnya. Ingin dia bersikap biasa dan berharap dan mengerti dan tak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan pria disampingnya. Namun, pertemuannya kemarin dengan Naruto dan sekarang dengan Sasuke sedikit banyak membuatnya berpikir. _Apa memiliki keluarga utuh itu menyenagkan?_ Entah mengapa pertanyaan Mira tempo hari –setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke- menggema dalam kepalanya.

Empat tahun lalu, semenjak kematian Kabuto, Menma sudah memutuskan jika ia tak memerlukan sosok ayah dan ibu tak peduli seperti apa Kyuubi membujuknya untuk tinggal bersama. Menma lebih memilih tinggal di panti asuhan beberapa saat lalu memutuskan untuk membuat keluarga sendiri. Sebuah keluarga yang sedikit layak untuk anak-anak yang terbuang sepertinya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan dua orang ini?

Kenapa tidak beberapa tahun lagi saat dia sudah hebat?

Atau, kenapa tidak saat Orochimaru dan Kabuto masih hidup saja?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Menma terbangun dari lamunannya saat bisa merasakan kepalanya diusap dengan lembut. Kedua kantong plastik besar yang ada ditangannya diambil alih oleh Sasuke untuk disimpan di bagasi mobil. Menma memegang puncak kepalanya, perasaan hangat mengaliri pembuluh darahnya.

_Kapan, terakhir kali kepalaku diusap?_

"Nak, apa kau mau pemilik warung marah karena kita mengabiskan waktu untukmu melamun disana?" teriak Sasuke dari balik kemudi. Entah kapan pria tersebut memasuki mobilnya.

Menma tersadar dan lekas duduk disamping Sasuke. dadanya bergetar tapi juga terasa sakit. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto malam kemarin.

"Kurasa, aku akan menjadi pelanggan tetap warungmu jika kau tetap bekerja disana." Sasuke berbicara dengan suara kecil, teruntuk dirinya sendiri. Memang belum pasti siapa Menma sebenarnya, banyak informasi yang harus ia cari. Tapi Sasuke yakin jika seorang ayah tak mungkin salah mengenali putranya sendiri, meski terakhir kali bertemu adalah saat sang anak dilahirkan.

Sasuke sibuk mengendalikan mobil hitam kesayangannya membelah jalanan. Sama sekali tak tahu jika ucapannya dapat didengar dengan baik oleh Menma yang memiliki pendengaran cukup tajam.

**Hikari no Miko**

Pagi hari ini Naruto terbangun karena suara-suara kecil yang sedang menahan tawa, berasal dari beberapa anak terkutuk yang tengah memandanginya tidur karena matahari sudah tinggi. Naruto bangun terlalu siang hingga tak sempat bertemu dengan Menma yang sudah berangkat kerja. Menghidupkan ponselnya, pria pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat menemukan puluhan pesan dari istrinya dirumah.

Naruto hanya membuka pesan yang terakhir masuk dan mengabaikan sisinya –langsung dihapus tanpa dibaca.

**Hime, maaf. Aku ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggal dan tak bisa datang hadir pada acara sekolah. Maaf.**

Naruto mengetik pesan dan mengirim pesannya tanpa pikir panjang –tak ada emosi apapun pada wajahnya. Pikirannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada remaja yang dipeluknya semalam.

Bekerja?

Anak 14 tahun berkeja?

_Lihatlah, Naruto. Ini adalah bentuk ketidak bergunaanmu. _–Rutuknya. _Seandainya- seandainya ia lebih memilih Menma dari pada kekuasaan semua ini mungkin tak akan terjadi. Setidaknya Menma tidak akan berpikir jika ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya._

_Tapi,_

_Jika Naruto lebih memilih Menma, bagaimana ia bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk semua anak yang dibuang?_

"Kenapa baru sekarang aku memikirkan semua ini?" Nauto bersandar pada dinding tempatnya semalam berbicara dengan putranya.

Mungkin karena dulu Naruto berpikir jika ia punya kekuasaan dan keluarga bangsawan, ia bisa bersandung dengan Uchiha dan mengambil Sasuke. namun seiring waktu berjalan pemikirannya berbeda, Naruto lebih memikirkan nasib anak-anak terkutuk dari pada Sasuke ataupun dirinya –dan Menma.

Angin melewati jendela dengan suara yang beisik ditelinga Naruto. Pria itu kembali kalut. Pekerjaan macam apa yang dilakoni Menma untuk menghidupi anak sebanyak ini, seorang diri?

'_Wakil Seitenshi_ _memberi kali lebih dari sekedar cukup selama 4 tahun ini.'_

Kalimat Menma semalam terniang dalam ingatan Naruto.

_Wakil Seitensi?_

Itu artinya, Kyuubi?

Naruto kembali merogoh saku celana abu-abu panjang untuk mengambil ponsel yang tadi disimpannya disana. Mencari nama Kyuubi dalam kontak dan menghubunginya. Bagaimana pun, ia harus mencari kepastian dari Kyuubi mengenai Menma.

"Kemana saja kau semalaman, bocah?" sambutan dari Kyuubi terdengar. "Ponsel kau matikan dan tak memberi kabar. Sengaja mengerjaiku agar wanitamu menggangguku semalaman sedang kau mulai melirik yang 'dulu'?" Suara Kyuubi dan sinis cukup menjelaskan jika kakaknya tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

Naruto memilih diam membiarkan kalimat-kalimat Kyuubi lewat bergitu saja karena memang tak masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Naruto?"

"Kyuu-" Naruto memberi jeda dan Kyuubi memilih untuk menunggu. "Selama ini kau tahu dimana anakku. Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa baru kemarin?"

Kyuubi yang sedang duduk menghadap tumpukan berkas di kantornya hanya tersenyum kecil."Kemarin kau bersamanya?" disebrang Naruto bungkam. Itu saja cukup mengatakan 'iya' pada Kyuubi. "Kau tahu seperti apa rasanya menemukan sosok yang selalu berbaik hati layaknya malaikat tersesat dibumi diselimuti kegelapan?" Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada punggung kursi yang didudukinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi –tertanda jika ia binggung dan tak suka jika Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau itu, sosok yang sangat baik bahkan terkesan naif. Sewaktu kecil kau dikucilkan karena itu –karena kebaikanmu." Kyuubi membuka matanya dan menatap kosong tumpukan dokumen diatas meja kerjanya. "Dan saat aku menjemputmu di distrik 39 –atas permintaan Sasuke- 14 tahun lalu, pertama kalinya aku melihat kau begitu menakutkan." Kyuubi memberi jeda. "Kau bilang akan merebut lagi Sasuke dan kau melarangku untukikut campur."

"…" Naruto bungkam –ai mengingatnya.

"Itu sebabnya kau mendekati wanitamu itu, menikah dengannya dan memiliki anak. Tujuanmu satu, kekuatan untuk mengambil lagi Sasuke. Itu sebabnya tak masalah menjaga Menma untuk sementara waktu. Tapi kau berubah." Kyuubi menajamkan tatapannya seolah bisa membakar semua kertas yang ada di mejanya. "Entah sejak kapan, kau bahagia hanya dengan kehidupanmu. Menerima yang ada dan melupakan keinginanmu. Kau membuang Menma dan Sasuke dalam hatimu." Suara Kyuubi mengecil di kalimat terakhir.

Ditempatnya, Naruto menunduk dan menatap putus asa lantai di depannya.

"aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan –membiarkanmu bahagia dengan yang ada sekarang atau mengingatkanmu akan tujuan awalmu." Kyuubi menarik nafas dalam. "Dan aku memilih menunggumu untuk menyadarinya sendiri sampai semua terlambat." Kyuubi memberi jeda. "Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang membesarkan Menma sampai mati karena menunggumu. Dan saat Menma mulai membenci dirimu bahkan tak percaya lagi padaku dan penjelasan Kabuto selama ini, aku baru sadar jika sudah terlamat terlalu lama." Kyuubi tak bisa menutup rasa bersalahnya. "Anak itu bahkan tak mau tinggal bersamaku." Kyuubi tersenyum pahit.

"…ini- salahku." Lirih Naruto.

"Benar, salahmu. Jika saja kau bisa mengurangi kebaikanmu itu walau sedikit dan mengabaikan keluargamu, mungkin tak akan sampai seperti ini. Tapi- aku juga terlalu plin-plan." Kyuubi tahu disbrang sana Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Naruto-" Kyuubi menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Menma itu-" Naruto mendengarkan. "-hanya anak-anak."

Naruto membulatkan sepasang sapphiernya dan dalam seperkiat detik berikutnya airmata mengalir dengan deras.

Di kantornya, Kyuubi tersenyum lembut –mencoba menenagkan meski tahu jika adikknya tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Dia membutuhkan orang tuanya." Dan suara tangis Naruto yang pecah menjawab perkataan terakhir Kyuubi.

**Hikari no Miko**

"Hoi, kau tak makan?"

Menma yang sejak tadi melamun terperanjat kaget. Menyadari jika menjadi pusat perhatian semua rekan kerjanya yang sedang makan siang bersama, ia hanya tersenyum kaku dan mulai memakan semangkuk nasi di hadapannya yang sudah mulai dingin. "Maaf."

"Kau, ada masalah?" Kiba mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya pada remaja yang duduk disampingnya.

Mendengar petanyaan Kiba, semua karyawan yang tadinya duduk dengan meja panjang yang sama dengan mereka mulai beranjak. Berpindah ke meja lain yang sedikit jauh dan mulai berbincang ringan sambil mengahabiskan makan siang –memberi privasi untuk keduamya, karena semuanya tahu jika Menma hanya dekat dengan Kiba dan pemilik warung saja. Mungkin, jika pemilik warung tak sedang menemui istrinya yang mengamuk karena sang suami tak pulang semalaman, pemilik warung pasti akan duduk di depan Menma dan dengan sabar menunggu anak itu mau bercerita.

"Jadi?" Kiba kembali memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Warung sedang kosong –hanya berisikan para pekerja yang sedang istirahat karena pada pintu kaca yang biasanya terlapisi _rolling door_ saat tutup itu kini terpampang tulisan 'break'. Para pejalan kaki bahkan tak melirik karena sudah hapal diluar kepala jika jam istirahan warung makan itu.

Menma mulai memakan hidangannya,

Kiba menghela nafas, menyerah. "Baiklah. Tak apa jika kau tak mau-"

"Apakah wajar?" pertanyaan Menma yang hampir tak beritonasi itu memotong ucapan pemuda pecinta anjing. "Ini wajar- atau aneh?" Mata remaja revan itu terpaku pada isi mangkuk yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku mendengarkan." Kiba meletakkan sumpitnya. Jatah makan siangnya sudah habis.

"Aku sudah menyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk membenci, tak peduli secepat apa mereka akan muncul. Tapi- perasaan hangat dan selalu ingin di dekat mereka ini, apa? Aku bahkan melupakan kebencianku." Menma meletakkan sumpit diatas mangkuk dan membiarkannya mendingin diats meja. "Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tanyanya lirih dan terkesan untuk diri sendiri.

"Apa ini tentang orang tua kandungmu?" Kiba bertanya dengan suara pelan, Menma mengangguk lemah. Dulu Menma pernah bercerita sedikit tentang hidupnya, tentang Orochimaru, Kabuto serta orang tua kandungnya dan tentu tak ada cerita yang bocor tentang anak terkutuk dan rahasia lainnya. Pemuda bertato segitiga itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Menma gemas. "Tidak apa-apa."

Menma menatap teman kerjanya tak percaya. Dari semua kalimat yang ada, kalimat inilah yang tak Menma perhitungkan akan ia dengar dari Kiba. Dan entah menggapa kalimat sederhana itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Dulu aku anak yang nakal. Suka berbuat onor, berkelahi. Ibu akan mengamuk setiap kali mendapat teguran dari orang-orang tentang ulahku." Kiba bercerita sambil menatap langit-langit –menerawang. "Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatku menjadi anak baik, karena aku benci ibuku. Dia selalu pergi sebelum aku bangun dan pulang saat aku sudah tidur untuk bekerja, tidak ada waktu untukku. Aku membencinya karena itu. Dan lebih benci lagi saat ia marah-marah dan menghukumku. Semakin dia mengamuk, semakin aku membuat onar." Kiba tertawa kecil lalu menghela nafas. "Tapi saat aku tahu ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja, aku menangis. Aku yakin sudah membencinya tapi aku tetap menangis." Kiba mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Menma memperhatikan. Walau sesaat, ia bisa melihat mata temannya berkaca-kaca.

Kiba tersenyum kearah Menma. "Itu kejadian saat usiaku 11 tahun dan sekarang aku merindukannya." Kiba mengacak lagi rambut Menma penuh perasaan. "Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan karena itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk bisa dipikirkan." Kiba mulai menumpuk mangkuk-mangkuk kecil yang tadi ia pergunakan untuk makan. "Saranku, jika mereka 'memelukmu' kau hanya perlu membalas pelukan mereka dan menikmatinya. Tidak semua orang beruntung sepertimu yang memiliki banyak orang tua." Kiba tertawa riang, berpikir hal itu bisa lebih menyakinkan remaja di sampingnya.

Menma menatap kembali makanannya yang sudah dingin saat Kiba mulai beranjak dan sempat menepuk bahunya pelan. Terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menghela nafas dan selanjutnya memulai menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Pikirannya masih rumit, tapi beban di pundaknya mulai berkurang.

_Tidak apa-apa. Hanya perlu membalas 'pelukkan'._

**Te Be Ce**

**Ya ampun, Minna.. yun beneran minta maaf ya?**

**Dua minggu ini bener-bener nggak memungkinkan buat nulis. Ada banyak banget alasannya. Mulai dari kesibukan kerja diakhir bulan, acara keluarga dikampung halaman, kuota abis, acara dirumah, down gegara review ampek puncaknya Yun sakit.**

**Ini Yun ngetik sambil meler, demam (udah turun) dan panas dalam. Sumpah. Susah nafas!**

**Yun mau bahas dikit soal review nich..  
Yun bahagia kalo ada yg review ff Yun, tapi kemarin itu Yun sempet down beberapa MENIT gegara liat LEBIH dari 21 review yang intinya SAMA. Yun pikir itu dari satu orang yang sama pula, jadi… Yun hapus dech reviewnya XP**

**Kalo semisal itu dari orang yang berbeda, Yun minta maaf ya karena udah di hapus :p**

**Gomen Yun nggak bales review dan nggak nyebutin yang udah review kemarin. Dan juga Yun nggak baca ulang, kalo ada salah kata maaf banget. Mata Yun udah berair.**

**Pokoknya super thanks buat kalian yg udah review, fav and foll. Kalo nggak ada itu semua Yun nggak bakalan update hari ini.**

**Yosh, akhir kata..**

**Tolong sayangi Yun, review pleaseeeee…..**

**Tapi satu orang cukup satunya? Boleh banyak tapi jangan diulang-ulang.**

**Jaa~**


	4. Chapter 4

Pintu kaca warung makan terbuka dari dalam dan sosok remaja revan keluar dari sana. Menma menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sembari tersenyum –akhirnya pekerjaan untuk hari ini selesai. Membenahi jaketnya sebentar beserta kantong-kantong plastik ditanggannya dan hendak melangkah menuju mini market untuk membeli beberapa makanan instan dan camilan –seperti biasanya.

Namun sosok yang bersandar di dinding luar warung yang sedang menatapnya itu membuat Menma mematung. Segera sosok tersebut meraih tanggan Menma untuk mengambil alih kantong plastik berisi sayuran dan menggantinya dengan genggaman yang erat dan mulai menyeret sang remaja.

"Jika berdiri disana akan menghalangi pelanggan yang mau masuk 'kan?" Mereka berdua mulai menyamakan langkah, membuat Menma mendonggak untuk melihat pria yang kini berdiri disampingnya, membawa sebagian belanjaannya dan- menggandeng tangannya. "Sekarang kita kearah mana?" Pria itu tersenyum pada Menma.

Senyum yang jauh lebih lembut dari pada yang tercetak pada foto usang di kamarnya.

Menma berhenti melangkah –menunduk.

Suara mesin kendaraan yang lewat pada jalan disamping mereka terdengar jelas dari pada langkah para pejalan kaki yang melewati mereka di badan trotoar. Lampu-lampu ditepi jalan mulai menyalah meski matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam, menemani lampu beberapa pertokoan yang sudah dinyalakan sejak beberapa jam lalu. Suara seng yang berisik juga terdengar dari rolling doors beberapa toko yang mulai tutup.

"_Saranku, jika mereka 'memelukmu' kau hanya perlu membalas pelukan mereka dan menikmatinya. Tidak semua orang beruntung sepertimu yang memiliki banyak orang tua."_

Perkataan Kiba tadi siang berputar dalam kepala Menma.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, Menma mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan arah.

Dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan besar yang sudah lebih dulu menghangatkan telapak tangannya.

**.:===========:.**

**.:Disclaimer :.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Black Bullet by Shiden Kanzaki****  
****Love Me, Please by Yun Ran Livianda**

**.: Pair : :.**

**SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**.: Genres :.**

**Romance, Sci-fi, Family, Action, Hurt/Comfort (or Angst (?)), (mungkin juga) Drama (?)**

**WARNING :**

**AU.**

**Boys Love.**

**Setting fanfiction ini diambil pada dari anime kece super Black Bullet namun mohon abaikan semua fakta yang ada dalam anime tersebut.**

**Author belajaran, sangat memungkinkan adanya banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic.**

**Action gagal.**

**Dll.**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Opposite Party 2 : Love Never Let.**

**Mengambil tema : Katagori Ababil.**

**Happy Read n Happy Opposite! ^^**

**#WeDOcareAboutYOU**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

_**Jika kami ingin bersama-**_

_**-bagian mana yang salah?**_

**.:===========:.**

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya. Kedua matanya menatap gedung setengah hancur yang ada di depannya. Gelap, tak ada listrik. Suara pintu mobil disamping kemudi yang ditutup mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lekas ia membuka bagasi dan keluar dari mobil. Ia menatap sendu putranya yang sedang mengambil kantong-kantong plastik di bagian belakang mobilnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sampai-sampai tak mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku tinggal disini." Menma bersuara seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Kedua tangannya sudah membawa beberapa kantong plastik dan tanpa melirik pria disampingnya, Menma berjalan meninggalkan mobil hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Menma yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya. Memang tak dimintanya untuk mampir? Saat akan menutup bagasi, Sasuke menemukan satu kantong plastik yang tertinggal –atau tersisa? Kantong putih besar berisi sayur yang tadi Sasuke ambil sendiri dari tangan Menma. Walau samar, Sasuke tersenyum. Beginilahkah cara Menma menggundangnya?

Setelah memastikan mobilnya aman, Sasuke berlari kecil menyusul Menma yang akan memasuki gedung dan merebut beberapa kantong plastik lain –Menma membiarkannya. Bagian luar dan dalam gedung dibiarkan tak terawat. Bongkahan material, pecahan kaca bahkan besi-besi berkarat yang dibiarkan berserakan. Sarang laba-laba memenuhi ruangan dan suara tikus mengisi kesunyian.

Sasuke mengikuti Menma dibelakang dan saat cahaya benar-benar tipis, tangan Menma meraih pergelangan tangan sosok dewasa dibelakangnya. Walau gelap gulita –bahkan sinar bulan yang terang diluar tak bisa masuk- Menma memimpin jalan tanpa ragu. Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan jika Menma melangkah lebih berhati-hati.

"Kau terbiasa berjalan disini dalam gelap?" Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar saat bertanya. 'Terbiasa dalam gelap', entah mengapa satu kata ini melukai hatinya. Apa selama ini Menma terbiasa hidup sendiri dan –sembunyi?

"Tidak." Suara Menma terdengar datar dan dingin. "Aku melihat dengan _sangat_ baik dalam gelap." Menma memperkencang genggamannya. "Hati-hati, kita menaiki tangga."

Sasuke melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati. Bahkan instingnya sebagai promotor sama sekali tak berfungsi saat ini. Otaknya seolah lumpuh, hanya kata-kata remaja di depannya yang menjadi fokusnya.

Setelah menaiki sejumlah anak tangga lalu berbelok, cahaya bulan baru terlihat. Terpantul pada dinding yang letaknya beberapa langkah lagi di depan mereka. Saat melewati sebuah jendela besar yang kacanya sudah pecah, mulai terdengar sayup-sayup suara nyanyian.

Sasuke berkedip saat Menma melepaskan tautan mereka tepat di samping dinding yang jebol dan berjalan lebih cepat. Dengan sinar bulan yang memandikan tubuhnya, Sasuke bisa melihat Menma membuka sebuah daun pintu lalu –mengetuk 3 kali?

Suara nyanyian berhenti, berganti dengan suara grendel yang digeser. Terdengar lagi suara knop pintu yang diputar –dan tubuh Menma mulai bermandikan siraman cahaya kuning redup sebelum akhirnya sebuah bayangan mengahalangi cahaya lilin sampai pada tubuh Menma.

"Kau sudah pulang, Menma." Sosok tinggi yang membuka pintu tersenyum sangat lembut dan memaku tubuh Menma ditempat.

_Suara itu-_

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam diposisinya segera beranjak dan berdiri dibelakang putranya untuk memastikan satu hal. Dan rasa hangat bercampur perih dalam dada Sasuke menjadi pemicu turunnya butir-butih airmata. Membuat sepasang sapphier pria yang baru saja membuka pintu juga basah oleh hal yang sama.

"Sa-suke-"

Nafas keduanya memburu karena perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba saja meledak. Sasuke menjatuhkan semua kantong plastik ditangannya saat Naruto melangkah mendekatinya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan pada leher kokoh sang terkasih. Mereka berpelukan dengan airmata yang masih mengalir meski tanpa suara. Mencoba melepaskan rindu yang ditahan selama 14 tahun dalam sebuah pelukan yang tak terlalu erat. Karena-

-Menma berdiri diantara mereka berdua –terhimpit- menggenggam kantong plastik semakin erat dan mencoba menahan suara isakan.

**Hikari no Miko**

Menma memasuki ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk makan. Dia baru saja mandi dan tak lupa memakai pakaian terbaik yang ia punya. Bukan baju yang terlihat mahal apalagi mewah, hanya saja itu baju kesayangan Menma. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memerintahkan untuk berpenampilan dengan rapi dan tampan karena –untuk pertama kalinya ia akan makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Sepasang bola biru-nya bergulir memperhatikan ruangan. Tak ada yang orang dewasa, hanya adik-adiknya yang ada disana yang sedang menata makanan.

"Aniki mencari mereka?" Mira duduk sendiri diatas balok kayu di dekat pintu masuk. Dia selalu seperti itu, berusaha tak merepotkan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis buta?

Menma berjongkok di depan Mira. Remaja itu tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan poni Mira yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berantakkan. "Kau tahu dimana mereka?"

Mira mengangguk, sedikitpun senyumnya tak pudar. "Mereka tapi berpamitan pulang saat Menma-nii mandi."

Jeda.

"Mereka pergi?" Jika bukan orang dengan pendengaran tajam seperti Mira yang mendengarnya, tak akan ada yang tahu jika kalimat hampir tanpa nada itu bergetar.

Tangan kecil sang gadis kecil merabah wajah kakaknya. Mengangkat wajah Menma hingga ia yakin sang kakak melihat kearahnya. "Aniki, orang yang datang denganmu tadi adalah tuan tempo harikan?"

Perasaannya saja atau memang senyum Mira terasa lebih menenangkan dari pada biasanya. Menma meraih telapak tangan Mira dan mendekapnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau tahu?"

Mira mengangguk sekali dengan sangat mantap –yakin. "Dulu –saat menerima uang dari tuan itu- suara kakak juga bergetar." Senyum Mira semakin lebar bahkan sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi miliknya. "Tapi tidak ada suara kebencian seperti dulu."

Menma tersenyum dan merengku Mira dalam dekapnya. "Begitu?"

"Hei- ah, Menma-nii tak adil! Kenapa Cuma Mira yang dipeluk?" Seorang gadis berambut hijau menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Sepasang mata merah menyalanya menatap iri punggung Menma.

"Menma-nii." Koya, gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dikepang maju selangkah. "Kau juga harus memeluk kami." Walau suaranya kalem seperti biasanya tapi raut wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi memelas itu menjelaskan jika dia iri.

Menma terkekeh lalu mengenggangkan kedua tangannya –bersiap menerima pelukkan ketiga belas adik gadisnya. "Kalau kalian tidak kemari, Mira akan memelukku terus." Dan bebarengan mereka memeluk Menma sampai terjatuh.

"Menma-nii, kelak kau harus menikahiku!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"NOOOOO! Menma-nii akan menikah denganku." Balas yang lain.

"Tidak, kelak Menma-nii akan menikah dengan kita semua." Jawaban polos Koya dengan suara tenang andalannya sukses membuat Menma memekik.

**Hikari no Miko**

Suara ombak yang menabrak daratan dan karang terdengar jelas. Permukaan laut yang bergoyang terlihat berkilau karena pencahayaan dari demi malam. Dalam gelapnya malam monolit yang tinggi masih terlihat jelas. Gelap, hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang bersinar.

"Jadi, seperti apa kehidupanmu?" Sasuke bersandar pada badan mobil hitam kesayangannya. Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri terpakir mobil lain milik sang Uzumaki.

"Aku juga tak terlalu paham. Hanya mencoba terus berjalan." Naruto memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana panjangnya. Memasang wajah sendu menghadap teluk dan matanya meneluri bangunan yang hancur berbekal penerangan bulan.

Sasuke menatap lurus punggung pria yang dicintainya. "Kau- sudah menikah?" Sasuke menunduk, tak siap mendengar jawaban 'iya'.

Naruto mendengus keras, terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke meski tersamarkan jarak 3 kaki dan suara ombak. "Tentu, aku punya sepasang anak kembar. Apa pikirmu cuma kau saja yang bisa menikah?" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, membuat kedua matanya tertutup bayangannya sendiri. "Aku menikah dengan seorang wanita meski tidak disorot wartawan seperti pernikahanmu. "Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tergelak. Ia baru ingat jika pernikahannya dengan Sakura di publikasikan hampir di semua media informasi. Itu, pasti menyakitkan Naruto.

"Naru-"

"APA-" Naruto tak mengijinkan Sasuke bicara. "APA KAU PIKIR AKU TAK BISA MENGABAIKANMU SEPERTI KAU MENCAMPAKKANKU?!" Airmata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata yang sudah merah itu. "Kesalahanku hanya tak mencari Menma." Naruto menghapus airmatanya sebelum terjatuh, menutupi kedua mata dengan sebelah lengannya. "Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar membuang Menma." Bahunya tegapnya bergerak naik-turun. "Salah aku berharap pada-"

Buk.

Tangis dan racauan Naruto berhenti saat merasakan sakit di uluh hati. Sasuke memukulnya dari arah belakang lalu menangkap tubuh Naruto yang limbung. Memeluknya erat, berpura-pura tak peduli saat Naruto terbatuk hebat karena serangannya.

"Kau paham situasinya, idiot." Sasuke berbisik lirih di belakang telinga Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku membuang kalian? Apa aku sejahat itu?" Sasuke semakin menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Naruto. "Sedikit pun, perasaanku tak berubah. Malah semakin besar sampai waktu hampir membunuhku." Permata bening meleleh dari sepasang iris sang Uchiha. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, kupikir kau paham akan hal itu." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu Naruto. Menangis sepuasnya sebagai seorang pecundang handal.

Naruto melonggarkan lingkarang lengan Sasuke di pinggangnya dan berbalik. Menangkat wajah Sasuke yang selalu lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dirinya dan secepat kilat menempelkan bibir mereka. Mempertemukan permukaan kenyal dari belah bibir yang penuh. Awalnya hanya ciuman ringan yang berulang-ulang lalu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil. Tak ada nafsu yang membara, hanya rindu yang terpendam selama belasan tahun.

Sasuke menangkap wajah Naruto dan tersenyum kecil saat kekasihnya benar-benar tak bisa berhenti menciuminya. "Jangan buat aku lupa diri." Dikecupnya lembut bibir Naruto berpindah kedua pipi lalu dahi. Sasuke kembali merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya sedalam mungkin. Tak ingin keadaan kembali memisahkan. "Apa waktu tak bisa berhenti walau hanya lima menit?" Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Itu terlalu muluk. Berhenti satu detik saja, aku akan bersyukur." Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menyandarkan sisi wajahnya pada dada sang terkasih dan memejamkan mata. Menempelkan telinganya agar bisa mendengar detak jantung Uchiha yang memeluknya posesif.

Keduanya diam, membiarkan lengan yang saling memeluk dan detak jantung masing-masing yang menyuarakan apa itu rindu. Merangkai kalimat dalam benak masing-masing yang sama sekali tak tersuarakan. Sesaat, semua benar-benar gelap gulita karena bulan tertutup oleh awan yang berarak. Debur ombak melemah karena demi malam yang bersembunyi. Hanya ada buaian angin malam yang menyakinkan jika waktu terus berjalan.

"Sasuke." Naruto membuka matanya. "Sudah waktunya makan malam, kita harus pulang 'kan?" Naruto melepas pelukkan mereka.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dalam gelap. "Perkataanmu itu seolah aku sedang berselingkuh dengan pria yang sangat mencintai istrinya yang ada di rumah"

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil membelai sisi wajah Naruto. "Kita punya banyak waktu setelah ini, sekarang ayo pulang dan lekas selesaikan semua tetebengek ini. Kita harus membeli rumah baru dan menjemput Menma 'kan? Aku ingin merasakan sarapan dan makan malam bersama, seperti keluarga yang sebenarnya." Awan bergeser dan bulan kembali menerangi.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya bergantian. "Apa selama ini kau sudah belajar memasak, mengurus rumah dan mengasuh anak?"

"Aku belajar sangat banyak dari istriku karena kami punya anak kembar. Mengurus pakaian, mengganti popok sampai menata taman. Aku sudah siap jadi istri dan ibu yang baik." Naruto tertawa riang sampai wajahnya memerah. "Apa kau sudah belajar caranya mengurus orang hamil?"

Sasuke tertawa cukup keras. "Kau bermimpi selama ini aku mengurus orang hamil? Kau pikir aku apa? Pengasuh wanita hamil?" Sasuke mendengus geli. "Tapi aku akan belajar saat kau hamil adik Menma nanti."

"Janjikan aku kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik."

Sasuke menatap dalam iris biru kembar kekasihnya. "Kita akan bersama dan hidup bahagia."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau belajar menggombal dari siapa?" Naruto melepaskan tangan mereka. "Aku pulang dulu." Naruto berjalan mendekati mobilnya, mengabaikan kata 'hati-hati' dari Sasuke. Masuk kedalamnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Membuka kaca jendelanya saat bisa melihat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Besok kita bertemu di warung tempat Menma bekerja?" Sasuke menawari persis seperti tingkah remaja tanggung yang mengajak orang yang ditaksirnya berkencan –kasmaran.

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Bahkan Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana sepasang _sapphier_ itu berbinar.

Sasuke memasukkan lengannya ke dalam mobil untuk mengambil kartu nama Naruto yang ada banyak di atas dashboard lalu menunjukkannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Besok aku telpon sebelum jam makan siang, aku yang jemput."

Naruto terkekeh lucu. "Oke, aku tunggu." Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto dan mulai menjauh dari mobil dengan warna silver menawan itu –mengijinkan pria pirangnya pergi lebih dulu. "Ah, ada yang lupa." Naruto keluar lagi dari mobil, mendekati Sasuke lalu-

-memukul rahangnya sampai pria Uchiha itu jatuh terduduk diatas tanah.

Dengan senyum puas yang kentara Naruto membantu sang revan berdiri dan tertawa keras saat Sasuke mendelik sadis padanya. "Tadi itu sakit, brengsek!" Naruto mengusap daerah yang tadi dipukul Sasuke. "Nah, sekarang aku pulang." Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke dan lekas berlalu.

Debu sisa gesekkan ban mobil Naruto dengan aspal rusak menyebar. Menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri yang sedang mengelus dagunya.

"Setidaknya aku tak membuat rahangmu bergeser, dasar _dobe_."

**Hikari no Miko**

"Aniki, makananmu dingin." Menma terperanjak kaget saat ucapan salah satu adiknya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Rasanya _de javu_. Bukankah siang tadi juga terjadi hal yang serupa?

"Menurutku masakan paman Naruto sangat enak, kenapa kakak tidak memakannya?" Tanya yang lain.

Menma berkedip tak percaya. Masakan ini-

-Naruto yang memasak –untuknya?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Menma lekas mengisi mulutnya. Menguyahnya pelan penuh perasaan lalu menelannya sampai mengeluarkan bunyi. "Rasanya-" Menma menatap makanan di depannya berkaca-kaca. "-enak. Sangat enak." Menma tak tahu apa alasannya tapi ia bisa merasakan airmata dan ingus mulai keluar, sedang bibirnya mulai mengisak.

Kenapa menangis?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memakan makanan yang dipersiapkan khusus untuknya. Adik-adiknya yang pandai memasak selalu membuatkan kue dan makanan yang enak melebihi biasanya saat ia ulang tahun.

Apa karena pertama kalinya merasakan masakan seseorang yang telah melahirkannya?

"Kak, walau kau selalu bekerja keras untuk kami, kau jangan serakah ya?" Gadis yang duduk paling dekat dengan Menma memeluk kakaknya. "Kau harus mau membagi pada kami 'ayah' dan 'ibu' itu." Dan gadis itu mulai terisak. Gadis-gadis lain menatap sedih bercampur takut pada Menma.

Menma menghapus airmata dan ingusnya lalu tertawa kecil kemudian membalas pelukan gadis kecil disampingnya. "Kalian tahu dari mana tentang mereka? Kalian membuka kotak rahasia punya kakak ya?" dan semua adiknya yang menunduk menjawab pertanyaan Menma. "Mereka akan jadi orang tua yang baik untuk kita semua." Menma mencoba membuat adik-adiknya tak terlihat murung meski nyatanya ia sendiri belum bisa berhenti menangis. "Iyakan, Mira?"

Mira yang pernah berbicara bahkan merasakan kasih sayang Sasuke walau sebentar mulai mengangguk dengan antusias. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajah gadis buta itu. "Tuan Sasuke dan paman Naruto orang yang sangat baik. Paman Naruto memasak untuk kita dan paman Sasuke memberi uang untuk makan kita. Sekarang keluarga kita lengkap. "Sebagian besar gadis-gadis itu langsung berlari kearah Menma untuk dapat pelukan dan menangis bersama. Kecuali Mira yang memilih duduk ditempatnya dan berpelukan dengan beberapa anak lain. Senyumnya merekah semakin lebar.

Menma mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Mira dalam hati.

Ya, sekarang keluarga mereka lengkap.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah lalu seorang pelayang dengan sigap meminta kunci mobil tersebut. Sasuke berjalan cuek ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan para maid yang berjajar dan menunduk untuk menyambutnya. Ia memberikan tas kerjanya pada salah satu dari mereka. Tanpa mengganti pakaian ataupun membersihkan wajahnya Sasuke menuju meja makan. Tadi ia hanya sempat mencuci muka sebelum pulang.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat melihat kedatangan suaminya. Kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya saat bisa melihat memar pada sisi wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mengusap wajah suaminya.

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Sakura. "Bukan hal perlu dikhawatirkan." _Hanya tanda cinta dari kekasihku._ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan tersenyum samar. _Resiko mencintai pria._

Sasuke mengusap rambut putrinya yang duduk tenang memperhatikan orang tuanya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Sekarang ayo kita makan." Sarada tersenyum manis menanggapi permintaan maaf ayahnya.

Masih ditempatnya berdiri, Sasuke menatap sendu Sasuke dan Sarada bergantian. _Harusnya kalimat itu untukku, 'kan?_

**To be continue…**

**Ahhh, kelar..  
Yun pikir bakal telat update nich ff XD**

**Yun lupa bilang dari kemarin-kemarin, kalo ada yang penasaran ama gadis" cilik yang ada disini kalian bisa browsing soalnya sebagian adalah chara dari anime Black Bullet. Monolit ama gastrea juga ada..**

**Yang pasti ada pict-nya itu Koya ama Kohina (gadis yg kesel pas Menma meluk Mira). Kalo Mira Yun ragu dech.. soalnya Yun nggak tau nama aslinya, jadi Yun kasih nama sendiri XD  
Tapi dia itu beneran ada di animenya..  
Kalo ada yang penasaran ama Mira, Yun usahakan nyari pict-nya and dipake cover ff dech kalo perlu.**

**Yyeeeehhhhhh… di chap ini SasuNaru ama Menma ketemu..  
Yun sih bahagia.. nggak tau kalo readers T.T #dibuang**

**Thanks buat yg udah review di chap 3 kemarin –nggak Yun sebutin ya? Tapi Yun bales lewat PM dech..  
Moga nggak ada yg ketinggal kaya terakhir kali Yun bales review #sungkem  
Buat yg nggak login, chap depan Yun usahakan bales ya?**

**Maaf Chaper ini pendek ya? Tapi jangan mentang-mentang pendek kalian nggak mau review..  
Yun yakin tadi udah di koreksi –tapi kilat! Jadi kalo masih ada yg salah maaf banget ya?**

**Yun tunggu review-nya ya?**

**Review pehlisssss….**

**Ah, hampir ketinggalan, pas scene SasuNaru itu Yun lagi dengerin lagu 'VON ost-nya Zankyou no Terror'. Emang rada nggak nyambung sih '-'**

**Yun berharap kalian mau nonton anime kece itu, 11 episode aja kok..  
soalnya Yun pengen nulis di fandom itu..**

**Yosh! Itu aja..**

**Yun nantikan reviewnya….**


	5. Chapter 5

"A-anata!"

Sasuke berhenti diambang pintu tepat ketika Sakura memanggil dirinya. Tatapannya tetap lurus pada mobil hitam kesayangannya –sama sekali tak berniat untuk berbalik.

"Anata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sakura berdiri di depan suaminya berusaha memperoleh perhatian. Sasuke menatap wanita di hadapannya datar, terkesan tak berminat dengan apa yang akan wanita musim semi itu sampaikan. Sakura mengambil tas kerja yang ada ditangan Sasuke, sebisa mungkin mengambil perhatian. "Ini soal keluarga kita." Sakura menunduk dan berjalan disamping suaminya saat Sasuke mulai melangkah.

"Ada apa dengan keluarga kita?" Hampir tak ada intonasi dalam suara Sasuke, kedua permata onyx miliknya menatap Sakura malas.

"Sasuke-kun, tidakkah kau terlalu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bekerja? Ma-maksudku- kau juga harus meluangkan waktu untukku dan Sarada." Sakura gelagapan saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Sakura menunduk, mempererat cengkraman kedua tangannya pada gagang tas hitam tersebut. "Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hingga mengabaikan kami."

Sakura terkejut ketika merasakan Sasuke mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Tangan kokoh Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura –meminta sepasang iris emerald tersebut menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, senyuman paling lembut dan menenangkan yang pernah pria itu berikan untuk istrinya. Membelai sisi wajah Sakura dan tanpa ragu Sasuke mengecup bibir merah ramun itu –kecupan yang ringan namun sarat dengan kelembutan. Pura-pura buta dengan adanya para pelayan yang menunduk malu di dekat mereka.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya yang kokoh. Mengecup puncak kepala Sakura beberapa kali. "Maaf." Ucapnya tulus. Sasuke melirik jam tangan dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura –berbisik. "Maaf, tapi kehadiran kalian –terutama dirimu sama sekali tak pernah aku harapkan. Bukan salahku jika aku mengabaikan hal yang tak cukup berarti bagiku." Dan senyum meremehkan tercetak pada wajah angkuh sang Uchiha.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan Seitenshi-sama pagi ini." Mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sekali lagi dan dengan cuek Sasuke memasuki mobilnya. Tak peduli dengan Sakura yang tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Memangnya sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada istrinya?

.

Setelah mobil Sasuke melewati gerbang semua pelayang lekas pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Meninggalkan Ratu Uchiha yang sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Sakura menunduk dalam hingga wajahnya tak terlihat –tertutup bayangan.

Dan hanya seorang gadis kecil dari beranda kamarnya yang menyaksikan bagaimana bahu kecil sang ibu bergerak naik-turun.

**.:===========:.**

**.:Disclaimer :.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Black Bullet by Shiden Kanzaki****  
****Love Me, Please by Yun Ran Livianda**

**.: Pair : :.**

**SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**.: Genres :.**

**Romance, Sci-fi, Family, Action, Hurt/Comfort (or Angst (?)), (mungkin juga) Drama (?)**

**WARNING :**

**AU.**

**Boys Love.**

**Setting fanfiction ini diambil pada dari anime kece super Black Bullet namun mohon abaikan semua fakta yang ada dalam anime tersebut.**

**Author belajaran, sangat memungkinkan adanya banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic.**

**Action gagal.**

**Dll.**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Opposite Party 2 : Love Never Let.**

**Mengambil tema : Katagori Ababil.**

**Happy Read n Happy Opposite! ^^**

**#WeDOcareAboutYOU**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

_**Jika kami ingin bersama-**_

_**-bagian mana yang salah?**_

**.:===========:.**

Hanya suara alat makan yang mengisi kesunyian. Dalam diam keempat anggota keluarga Uzumaki itu melahap sarapan mereka dengan rasa canggung. Naruto memasukkan sumpit dengan gumpalan nasi yang cukup besar ke dalam mulut, namun meski begitu kedua matanya sibuk melirik gerak gerik kedua anaknya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berkumpul bersama keluarganya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di luar kota selama beberapa hari. Sesekali ia akan bertanya pada Hinata dengan menggunakan kode mata akan apa yang terjadi kepada kedua anak mereka selama ia pergi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Menjelaskan jika ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan permasalahannya.

Naruto membiarkan mulutnya menggembung penuh makanan yang belum dikunyah. Sekarang arah pandang sang kepala keluarga itu benar-benar fokus pada putra pertamanya bersama Hinata, Boruto. Anak itu mengunyah makananya dengan wajah datar dan mengeluarkan aura pekat –yang jika dalam khasus Boruto hal seperti itu artinya marah. Mengalihkan perhatian pada putri tunggalnya, Naruto bisa melihat kegelisahan dalam mata Himawari yang terus saja bergulir kesana-kemari tak tentu. Bahkan tangan yang memegang sumpit terus bergetar ringan.

Mengehela nafas, Naruto sudah cukup lelah dengan suasanan seperti ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Hari ini kalian terlalu tenang, he? Disini benar-benar sepi ya? Begitukan, Hime?"

"I-iya." Hinata mengangguk kaku. Sebentar ia melirik Boruto yang duduk di depannya. Boruto menatap manik ibunya, mengancam. "Bo-Boruto-kun, apa kau mau tambah nasinya?" Hinata sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mangkuk nasi putranya, namun Boruto menepisnya pelan.

"Aniki!" Himawari berseru tak terima atas perlakuan kakaknya pada ibu mereka.

"Hoi, hoi." Naruto menunjuk-nunjukkan sumpitnya kearah bocah berambut pirang itu. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bersikap seperti itu pada ibumu, he? Aku yakin tak pernah mengajarimu kurang ajar." Naruto mendelik marah saat Boruto mendengus dan kembali makan –mengabaikannya. "Aku bicara padamu, bocah!"

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata memegang pergelangan tangan suaminya. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bicara apa Hinata? Aku sedang mengajari anakku. Kau selalu membe-"

Suara kursi yang bergeser menarik perhatian semuanya. Boruto berdiri dari kursinya, ia mengambil ransel sekolah yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi makan. Lekas meminum susunya setelah memakai ransel hitam kotak itu. "Aku sudah selesai." Ia mulai berjalan.

"Aniki.." Himawari menatap sedih kakaknya.

Boruto berbalik dan menatap adiknya, tajam. "Aku tunggu di ruang tengah. Cepat selesaika makanmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban adik kembarnya Boruto kembali melangkah. Gadis kecil itu hanya menunduk, menatap sedih pada bahan rok yang dikenakannya.

Naruto melirik makanan Boruto yang masih dimakan sebagian. Kepala rumah tangga itu menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas, sedangkan Hinata menatap diam makanannya. "Lanjutkan makan kalian." Naruto memilih beranjak dan menyusul Boruto saat terdengar suara TV dari ruang tengah.

Boruto duduk pada sofa dengan wajah malas bercampur marah yang kentara. Bocah itu terus memencet tombol remot TV tanpa niat menontonnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto duduk disamping putranya, bersikap sabar dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa saat dimeja makan. Diam-diam, Hinata dan Himawari mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Baruto tak menjawab, masih terus memencet remot dengan lebih cepat sampai-sampai Naruto pusing karena suara iklan yang terus berganti sebelum satu kalimat. Gemas, Naruto merebut remot dari tangan kecil putranya. Boruto memalingkan wajah. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ada kaa-chan yang kemarin menghadiri acaranya."

"O-oh.." Naruto sekarang mengerti permasalahannya. Hime menceritakan padaku soal drama itu. Tou-chan tak menyangka kau berperan menjadi tokoh utama, itu hebat sekali! Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya sejak awal?"

Masih memalingkan wajah. "Apa kalau aku mengatakannya Tou-san akan datang?" Boruto memandang ayahnya. "Bahkan kau sudah berjanji untuk datang tapi melupakannya."

Naruto tersenyum pengertian. Baruto marah padanya karena tak menghadiri acara di sekolah karena pada waktu yang sama Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama 'adik-adik' Menma. Dan pada malam harinya belum sempat ia berbincang soal acara sekolah, sekretarisnya menelpon dan mengabarkan jika ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Naruto sudah merindukan mereka sekarang ini.

Apa ini artinya kasih sayang Naruto pada keluarganya sudah terbagi?

"Kemarin ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa Tou-chan tinggalkan, maaf. Ah, kau tahu? Akhirnya Tou-chan bisa menemukan tempat tinggal beberapa anak yang diluar monolith. Kau tahu, mereka-"

"Anak-anak terkutuk itu lagi?" Suara Boruto meninggi. Kedua mata ungu pucat yang Hinata wariskan padanya menatap sang ayah marah.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Naruto menatap putranya tak percaya sedangkan Hinata dan Himawari hanya bisa menutup mulut karena terkejut.

"_Kita kembali dalam Breaking News pukul 08.00."_ Suara pembawa berita di TV terdengar jelas walau semua penghuni rumah masih dalam ketegangan. _"Mayat anak terkutuk yang ditemukan di reruntuhan gedung Distrik 3 kini sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Umum."_ Naruto adalah orang yang pertama kali memutar arah pandangnya ke layar datar di depannya. _"Dari hasil otopsi menemukan sejumlah peluru hitam varanium yang bersarang di kepalanya."_ Layar televisi menjukkan beberapa foto dari mayat gadis kecil yang tenggelam pada genangan darah. _"Sebagian besar masyarakat berkomentar jika penemuhan mayat ini terlalu di besar-besarkan. Masyarakat sekitar juga mengatakan jika hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, menurut mereka hal seperti ini sudah sepantasnya ter-"_

Naruto mematikan TV, pria itu menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar sedikit. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika itu adalah anakku." Ucapnya lirih. Naruto menatap Boruto dengan mata yang sudah merah. "Kau jauh lebih beruntung, nak. Selalu." Ucapnya sedih.

Boruto berdiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap kosong pada layar TV yang sudah mati. "Soal makan, kehidupan dan perlindungan aku memang selalu lebih beruntung. Tapi.." Baruto sengaja menjedah kalimatnya. "Aku tak lebih beruntung dari mereka soal perhatian Tou-san." Di belakang sana Himawari menunduk sedih, mengerti apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh kakaknya. Boruto mengeraskan rahangnya. "Aku benci anak-anak itu karena kau lebih menyayangi mereka, padahal mereka hanya sampah yang tak berguna."

Refreks, Naruto menampar putranya. Suara telapak tangan yang bertemu dengan pipi menggema dalam sepi. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata menjerit tak percaya. Wanita itu maju dan memeluk putranya, ia menatap tak percaya kepada suaminya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dirinya lakukan. Rasa panas pada telapak tangannya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit dan sadar –bahwa ia baru saja menampar putranya. "Boruto.."

Boruto melepaskan pelukan ibunya perlahan. Bocah itu tak menangis walau pipinya merah. Dengan senyum lembut dan mata berkaca-kaca, Boruto mengusap pipi ibunya yang sudah basah. "Tak apa kaa-chan, hanya tamparan. Anak Tou-san diluar sana sudah dibunuh sebagian besar." Naruto menggeleng dan menelan ludahnya paksa. "Imouto, ayo pergi. Aku tak ingin tertinggal bus."

Tak ada yang bersuara saat Boruto keluar rumah diikuti oleh Himawari. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali memasuki dapur tanpa bicara apapun.

Naruto meremas bagian depan bajunya. Ucapan Boruto menyakiti hatinya tapi yang terakhir lebih dari sekedar sakit. Naruto sangat khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk pada putranya.

Sebagai seorang ibu.

**Hikari no Miko**

"Nii-chan?" Himawari mengikuti langkah sang kakak. Ia terpaksa setengah berlari karena langkah Boruto yang sangat cepat.

Mereka berhenti di halte yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Disana sudah banyak orang yang siap menaiki bus saat kendaraan panjang itu berhenti nanti. Boruto berdiri sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir jika anak terkutuk tidaklah seburuk yang orang katakan, tapi nyatanya anak-anak terbuang itulah yang telah merebut ayahnya.

"Boru nii-chan?" Himawari sudah berdiri disamping kakaknya. Gadis kecil itu memegang kedua sisi wajah saudara laki-lakinya dan mempertemukan kedua mata mereka, memastikan jika kakaknya baik-baik saja. "Daijobu desu ka?"

Boruto menggulirkan pandangannya dari mata yang sama persis seperti miliknya. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Himawari dan mulai menatap lurus ke arah jalan.

Himawari sedih, tanpa sadar kedua alisnya turun. Walau Boruto berusaha menutupi pipinya, Himawari bisa dengan sangat jelas melihat luka di dalam mata saudaranya. "Semua ini hanya salah paham." Gadis itu mengusap bahu kakaknya lembut –menenangkan. "Kau dan Tou-san hanya terbawa emosi saja."

Baruto mendengus. "Aku tetap benci pada mereka yang merebut ayah kita."

Himawati tak bicara apa-apa. Memandang aspal jalan dengan wajah sedih lebih menarik sepertinya.

Sebuah mobil mewah dengan warna merah terang yang cantik berhenti disana, tepat di depan Uzumaki cilik bersaudara. Himawari berkedip beberapa kali karena badan mobil yang mengkilap menyilaukan –menyakitkan mata. Saat sang adik berusaha melindungi mata dengan telapak tangan, Boruto lebih memilih untuk memincingkan mata. Mereka tahu siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

Kaca bagian penumpang mobil mewah diturunkan. Memperlihatkan anak seumuran mereka yang sedang tersenyum cerah dengan kacamata hitam kearah mereka. Anak itu, dipuja-puja oleh sebagian besar penduduk jepang saat ini walau dia bukan artis. "Hai, sepupu." Tangannya melambai kepada kedua anak itu.

Orang-orang yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri kini mulai mengarahkan kamera ponsel mereka pada anak di dalam mobil. Dan dalam sekejap orang-orang berbadan besar menggelilingi mobil itu, berusaha menghalangi para penggemar.

"Ohayou." Himawari balas melambai tak kalah ceria.

Bocah laki-laki berambut merah darah itu membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Himawari dan Boruto. "Ayo, kita berangkat bersama."

**Hikari no Miko**

Itachi sedang sibuk dengan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya saat pintu kantornya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pria pirang disana. "Ah, Naruto-kun. Duduklah." Sapa sang Seitensi ramah. Itachi menandatangani satu dokumen lagi dan menyusul tamunya untuk duduk di sofa. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Err.. Saya sudah sarapan. Seitensi-sama, apa anda memanggil saya untuk membahas mengenai anak terkutuk yang ditemukan mati karena tertembak di Distrik 3?"

Itachi tersenyum ramah. "Antusias, seperti Naruto yang seperti biasanya." Naruto hendak berbicara lagi tapi Itachi mendahuluinya. "Iya, memang soal itu. Tapi kita bahas ini setelah Kyuubi datang, dan jangan memanggilku seformal itu."

"Hu'um." Naruto mengangguk paham.

Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat telpon di atas meja kerja berdering. "Persilakan mereka masuk. Dan jangan biarkan siapapun menganggu pertemuan kami. Baik, terimakasih."

Tepat saat Itachi meletakkan gagang telponnya pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Itachi tersenyum sekilas dan sibuk mencari sesuatu di tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja. Naruto melihat kearah pintu agar tahu siapa yang Itachi maksud dengan 'mereka'. Kedua matanya membola saat bisa melihat sang kakak masuk dan diikuti oleh pria revan di belakangnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu tapi mereka tak berbuat apa-apa, terlalu terkejut.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama? Aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa dokumen dibantu asistenku." Kyuubi duduk pada sofa panjang dan Itachi lekas duduk di samping sang terkasih setelah menemukan dokumen yang dicarinya.

Itachi mengecup pipi Kyuubi "Tidak. Naruto-kun juga baru saja sampai." Matanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri sambil memandang tamu pirang sang Seitenshi. "Duduklah, otouto. Aku punya banyak tempat untuk kau duduki." Jeda. "Termasuk dipangkuan Naruto-chan." Godanya.

Naruto terkesiap dengan ucapan dan surfix yang dipakai Itachi untuk menyebut dirinya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus geli dengan seringai menyebalkan yang ia tujukan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sekenanya. Pria itu memilih untuk duduk pada sofa single di depan Naruto dan tetap memandang pria pirang itu. Naruto juga terus memandangnya dengan senyum yang cukup manis.

Kyuubi memincingkan matanya curiga. "Kalian sudah bertemu sebelum hari ini." Pernyataannya dibalas senyum lebar sang adik. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Naruto hampir menjawab tapi Sasuke lebih cepat dalam bersuara. "Bukankah kami diundang untuk pekerjaan?" Sepasang onyx miliknya melirik kakak tunggalnya.

"Ah, kau benar." Itachi membuka map biru diatas meja dan membiarkan rekan-rekannya untuk melihat apa yang ada disana.

Naruto tanpa segan mengambil dokumen yang ada dalam map itu karena baik Kyuubi ataupun Sasuke terlihat tak berminat untuk mengambilnya. Setelah membaca apa yang tertulis pada lembaran kertas itu kedua mata biru Naruto melebar. "Ini?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Sertifikat tanah milik Pemerintahan."

Naruto terperangah.

"Diatas tanah itu masih terdapat sisa-sisa reruntuhan rumah sakit. Sekarang kami masih berusaha untuk membersihkannya lalu membangun gedung baru." Kyuubi menimpali. "Rencananya, tempat itu akan kami serahkan padamu-" Ruby Kyuubi berkilat menatap adiknya. "-untuk menjadi tempat tinggal para anak terkutuk yang berhasil kau selamatkan."

Naruto tersenyum, lega. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap dua orang penting yang ada di Wilayah Tokyo. Akhirnya, usaha yang dilakoninya selama ini membuahkan hasil.

"Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan para bangsawan dan pejabat, tapi mereka setuju karena letaknya yang ada di perbatasan monolith 32 dan distrik luar. Dan karena merupakan lahan milik pemerintah, sangat kecil kemungkinan tempat tersebut diusik oleh orang-orang yang membenci anak-anak itu." Itachi tersenyum tulus. "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

Naruto menggeleng. "Ini sangat sempurna. Mereka akan sangat baik dan sangat aman. Arigatou, Seitenshi-sama." Naruto hampir meneteskan airmatanya karena sangat bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong.." Kyuubi mengambil fokus Naruto yang sedang memeluk sertifikat. "Karena semua ini, keselamatan jiwamu sendiri akan menjadi terancam." Sasuke yang sejak tadi memilih diam mengangguk -setuju dengan pendapat kekasih kakaknya. "Itu sebabnya kami juga bekerja sama dengan Petugas Sipil terkuat di wilayah ini untuk melindungimu. Begitukan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengerling, berpikir salah dengar.

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi tajam. "Jadi..?"

"Orang yang tempo hari kukatakan harus kau lindungi adalah Naruto-kun." Itachi tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap. "Awalnya kami berdua memang berencana untuk mempertemukan kalian, tapi -kembali pada topik sebelum pembicaraan serius terjadi, kalian sudah bertemu sebelum ini?" Tanya serius ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

Sasuke mendengus. Pria itu menatap mata pria pirang yang duduk disebrangnya. "Si dobe itu bahkan sudah menggeser rahangku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Teme! Kau yang memukulku lebih dulu!" Teriakan Naruto tak terima jika dituduh seperti itu.

"Jadi.." Itachi menatap kedua pria itu bergantian. "Pertemuan pertama kalian dalam perkelahian?"

Tanpa sadar wajah Naruto dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Ia merabah dadanya sendiri, masih teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saling berpelukan dan yang terpenting ada Menma disana, ditengah-tengah mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum, tulus. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sebiru langit musim panas. "Lebih indah, jauh lebih indah."

"Indah?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kyuubi membulatkan mulutnya. "Oke, aku paham. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut." Ucapnya, salah paham. "Sekarang kalian cepat carilah hotel." Tambahnya. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam heran.

Itachi menatap kekasihnya tak paham. Dan tiba-tiba senyum manis bertengger disana. "Hotel? Oh, Kyuu. Kau bertingkah seperti perja-"

Dan bantal sofa yang dilempar Kyuubi sukses membuat kepala sang Seitenshi membentur lengan sofa.

"Hei, kalian sudah bukan remaja lagi tahu.." Naruto menatap malas dua orang penting yang sedang beradu mulut itu.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, Naruto sempat melihat pria yang dicintainya itu tersenyum bahagia. "Hn?" Itachi dan Kyuubi ikut memperhatikan. "Aku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto, membuat pria dengan kulit kecoklatan itu menaikkan kedua alis. "Oi, ada apa dengan ponselmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto tanpa repot-repot menurunkan ponselnya.

Naruto segera memeriksa ponsel yang ada disakunya. Mati, kehabisan daya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ponselnya mati. Kecerobohannya tidak berkurang sepertinya, semoga tidak menurun padamu." Komentar Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Naruto membulatkan mata. Ia segera berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk merebut ponsel Sasuke. "Moshi-moshi?" Mata Naruto kembali berkaca-kaca saat orang disebrang panggilan mengatakan sesuatu. "Maaf, ada urusan di luar kota jadi tidak bisa berkunjung. Nanti siang aku akan menemuimu, di warung."

Nanti siang, di warung?

Kyuubi memukul kepalanya sendiri saat berpikir panggilan itu dari Menma. Apa benar dari Menma? Sudah sejauh apa hubungan Sasuke dan adiknya kembali terjalin?

"Iya. Jaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah dan memaksakan diri. Baiklah." Tanpa malu dan tahu tempat Naruto memberikan kecupan berkali-kali pada ponsel Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke melotot horror. Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Harusnya kau cium aku, bukan ponselku!"

"Oi, oi. Disini bukan tempat khusus untuk pasutri yang sedang bertengkar ya?" Komentar Kyuubi yang asal jeplak itu membuat Itachi tertawa keras.

Naruto kembali duduk dengan tenang dan Sasuke kembali pada wajah datarnya.

"Siapa yang menghubungimu?" Itachi benar-benar yang merasa heran tak menahan diri untuk tidak menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Menma." Ucapnya, bangga.

"Ka- jadi kalian benar-benar.. Sudah-?" Kyuubi tercekat. Tak mampu menyuarakan hasil pemikirannya.

Itachi menepuk kepala Kyuubi dan tersenyum tipis. Kini fokusnya kembali pada dua pria yang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya. "Jadi- sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian sekarang"

Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh. Penerus perusahaan Fugaku itu lebih memilih untuk memencet ponsel layar datarnya miliknya. "Hanya saling menyapa, pergi bersama, sedikit menghabiskan waktu dengan Menma dan terus membujuk agar putra-ku mau ikut dengan salah satu dari kami."

Naruto menunduk, sedih dan bingung. "Menma ingin tinggal bersama kami, bukan salah satunya."

"Wajahmu jelek, dobe." Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya pada Naruto, memaksa sang pirang menangkapnya dengan cekatan. "Aku sudah berjanji kalau kita akan bersama." Kedua mata Sasuke berkilat tajam, yakin. "Itu janji yang akan cepat terpenuhi."

Naruto tersenyum memandang Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke sungguh-sungguh, itu sebabnya Naruto menangguk sekali dengan sangat mantap. Mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia dan Menma akan menanti.

"Lihat ponselnya, dobe." Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit.

Naruto melihat ponsel berlayar penuh itu.

**Sasuke-san, sepertinya Menma memiliki kekasih. :'D**

Dari kalimat yang menyertai pesan gambar yang dikirim melalui ponsel putranya, Naruto tahu jika Kiba yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Namun saat Naruto melihat fotonya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kedua sapphier kembarnya membulat sempurna, tak percaya.

Dalam foto itu Menma sedang berdiri dengan mimik wajah salah tingkah yang terkesan lucu. Di depan sang putra sulungnya itu terdapat bocah 12 tahun yang sangat Naruto kenali hanya dengan melihat rambut merah itu. Tidak, bukan bocah merah yang sedang menyodorkan coklat dan bunga pada Menma yang membuat Naruto terkejutt.

Melainkan sepasang bocah kembar dengan warna rambut berbeda yang berdiri di belakang bocah berambut merah. Fokusnya pada bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang terlihat kesal dan gadis kecil bersurai indigo yang nampak terkekeh geli. Itu-

Boruto dan Himawari.

**Te be ce . . .**

Minnaaa~ maaf banget Yun baru muncul :'D

Yun punya sejuta alasan yang kalo di tulis bisa nambahin ribuan word di chapter ini :'3

Chap ini Yun khususkan buat semua readers yang selalu baca ff ini dan semoga bener-bener bisa special buat **Haraguroi Yukirin** alias Ochi. Chi, nich ff-nya apdet :'3

Sebenernya Yun nggak ada niatan buat munculin pasangan Menma di chap ini, maunya Yun entar aja di bagian paling akhir dari ff ini. Tapi karena Ochi minta -yang sebenernya cuma nanya- akhirnya Yun masukin dech :'3

Hayo tebak siapa itu, hohoho.. Bukan OC kok..

Chi, sumpah. Ide buat bagian Naru nampar Boru itu sumpah muncul gegara dikau ВВМ pas w lagi nulis :'3

Keabalan Yun di ff ini kayanya nggak berkurang, rasanya makin parah ToT)/

Super super thanks buat semua readers.. Review yg log in Yun usahakan bisa balas. Dan yg nggak log in, gommeeennn.. Yun belum punya waktu buat bales. Sekedar nyebutin aja nggak, maaf ya?

Tapi, plis jgn jadikan hal itu buat kalian males review. Yun tetep baca kok.. Selalu baca, berulang-ulang :'D

So, review please..


	6. Chapter 6

Sarada menatap kosong foto mendiang kakeknya yang ada diatas buflet ruang makan- beberapa meter di depannya-, Uchiha Fugaku. Sarada tidak ingat seperti apa wajah sang kakek dalam ingatannya. Ia hanya tahu tentang kakeknya dari cerita para pelayan dan melihat foto yang selalu di rawat dengan baik. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab kematian Fugaku ketika mayatnya ditemukan kaku di atas ranjang. Namun bukan itu alasan mengapa Sarada memelototi potret kakeknya tanpa sadar.

Setelah keberangkatan Sasuke pagi tadi, Sakura terus mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya. Sarada hanya ingin menjadi anak yang baik -berniat menemani sang Mama dan menenangkan hatinya. Tapi pembicaraan Sakura di telpon dengan seseorang yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tak sanggup untuk membuka knop pintu.

**.:===========:.**

**.: Disclaimer :.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Black Bullet by Shiden Kanzaki**

**Love Me, Please by Yun Ran Livianda**

**.: Rated : M :.**

**.: Pair : :.**

**SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**.: Genres :.**

**Romance, Sci-fi, Family, Action, Hurt/Comfort, (mungkin juga) Drama (?)**

**WARNING :**

**AU - Semi Fasion.**

**Boys Love.**

**Setting fanfiction ini diambil pada dari anime kece super Black Bullet namun mohon abaikan semua fakta yang ada dalam anime tersebut.**

**Author belajaran, sangat memungkinkan adanya banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic.**

**Action gagal.**

**Dll.**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Opposite Party 2 : Love Never Let.**

**Mengambil tema : Katagori Ababil.**

**Happy Read n Happy Opposite! ^^**

**.:===========:.**

Kedua mata Naruto berbinar menatap coklat didepannya. "Kau yakin? Aku boleh memakannya? Inikan dari pacarmu~" Naruto bicara dengan suara mendayu, terdengar sangat bahagia sekaligus menggoda.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Aku yakin baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula dia laki-laki." Nada bicaranya datar dengan wajah hampir tanpa ekspresi. Menma memilih untuk memainkan kelopak mawar merah yang ada di atas meja. Ucapkan terimakasih untuk kebaikan Shino yang sudah membagi bunga pemberian Si Bocah Merah ke dalam beberapa pot kecil dan meletakkan di setiap meja yang ada di warung. Dan dengan berbangga diri bicara pada para pelanggan, _'Bunga ini pemberian kekasih Menma.'_

Terimakasih banyak karena telah mempermalukan Menma, Shino.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia laki-laki? Kedua orang tua kandungmu laki-laki, kedua orang tua yang membesarkanmu juga laki-laki." Sasuke mengambil gelas ocha miliknya, melihat coklat membuat giginya terasa linu. "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Aku juga!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia." Menma tersenyum hanya untuk membalas senyuman teduh milik Naruto, sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Tapi.. Kau tahu 'kan siapa dia?"

Menma menangguk. "Tentu. Pertemuan pertama kami di kediaman Wakil Seitenshi."

Naruto menghela nafas pengertian. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut putranya. "Kalau begitu hati-hati dengannya, ya?"

Menma mengangguk paham.

"Hei, kau bisa bekerja setengah hari untuk sekarang? Kami ingin pergi kesuatu tempat bersamamu." Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dengan tenang. "Ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Menma membalas tatapan Sasuke, mempertimbangkan. Tapi entah mengapa terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke. Tingkah Menma seolah meragukan dirinya. Menma beralih menatap Naruto yang sibuk menikmati coklat sambil memejamkan mata.

Entah kontak batin semacam apa, Naruto membuka matanya karena sadar Menma memperhatikannya. "Kau mau?" Dengan senyuman yang menenangkan Naruto menjulurkan separuh coklat yang tadi sudah digigit olehnya ke mulut Menma.

Menma sedikit menjauh dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka cokla-"

Naruto memasukkan coklat ditangannya ke mulut Menma, membuat sedikit noda coklat menempel di sudut bibir Menma.

"Coklat itu enak." Naruto menjilati jempol dan jari telunjuknya lalu kembali mengambil coklat dari kotak. "Sesekali kau harus memakannya walau tidak suka."

"Umm." Menma menunduk dalam lalu mengangguk singkat. Mencoba menutupi rasa bahagia yang entah datang dari mana. Suara bangku yang di geser terdengar saat Menma berdiri. "A-aku akan meminta ijin untuk selesai lebih awal."

"Oke! Kami tunggu disini ya?" Tanggap Naturo semangat.

Saat berbalik, Menma mengusap sudut bibir menggunakan ibu jari dan tanpa pikir panjang mengemutnya. "Coklatnya.. Memang enak.." Menma berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara kecil.

.

Sasuke mengawasi punggung Menma yang belum terlalu jauh. Sebagai seorang ayah, Sasuke tidak menyukai hal ini. Ia mencolek lengan Naruto dan memasang wajah serius.

'Ada apa?' Tatapan khawatir Naruto sangat dimengerti Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. "Aku tidak suka ini." Dengan wajah sangat serius ia berucap. "Aku iri. Suapi aku coklat juga. Pastikan juga ada yang tersisa di sudut bibir seperti Menma."

Sasuke yakin seorang ayah, tidak akan kalah dari anaknya.

**Hikari no Miko**

Suara mesin mobil Sasuke berderu nyaman. Naruto sibuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen sedang Sasuke tetap fokus menyetir. Menma hanya diam, melihat keluar jendela dan terkadang menanggapi jika diajak bicara atau ditanya hal-hal sepele.

Naruto yang memang aslinya buta arah sering bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai jalan yang tepat. Menghapal jalan dalam perjalanan pertama sama sekali bukan Naruto.

"Kita sampai." Sasuke memarkir mobil di tengah jalan. Tak perlu khawatir di tilang karena mereka berada di luar monolith, diluar Wilayah Tokyo.

Menma keluar dari mobil mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Monolith 28 ada di dekat mereka, mungkin jaraknya hanya 500 meter. Sangat besar dan hitam. Kedua mata sapphier Menma memperhatikan sampai ke detail, berharap bisa membawa pulang cerita tentang monolith pada adik-adiknya di rumah.

"Menma, menurutmu bagaimana tempat ini?" Naruto menepuk bahu putranya.

Memperhatikan sekitar. Menma tersadar mereka berdiri di depan bangunan yang ditinggalkan. Bekas Rumah Sakit yang cukup besar walau beberapa bagian sudah hancur. "Jika dirawat, ini bisa jadi tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Terlebih jaraknya yang dekat dengan monolith, bisa kukatakan ini tempat yang aman juga."

Naruto tersenyum. "Seitenshi Wilayah Tokyo memberikan tempat ini untuk tempat tinggal anak terkutuk." Naruto memberikan berkas ditangannya. Menma bisa melihatnya, itu akta tanah dan denah bangunan. "Aku berharap kau mau membantu menilai tempat ini. Pengalamanmu tinggal bersama anak-anak itu pasti bisa sangat membantu."

Menma tersenyum. "Apa kau akan mengumpulkan semua anak terkutuk untuk tinggal disini?" Tangannya meraih tangan Naruto untuk memasuki gedung. "Aku berharap pemerinta juga menyediakan tenaga pengajar untuk pendidikan mereka. Minimal untuk modal hidup bermasyarakat."

**Hikari no Miko**

Batang ranting dipukulkan pada denah rumah sakit. Menma pelakunya, sebelah tangan menggenggam apel. "Di sini, bekas ruang UGD benar-benar hancur. Jika ingin menggunakan ruangan ini ada baiknya diratakan lalu dibangun kembali. Mungkin bisa berguna juga jika di bangun terpisah dari bangunan utama."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang memakan ramen dengan suara berisik sebelum kembali mengunyah nasi kepalnya. "Bukankah Seitenshi berencana mengancurkan seluruh bangunan dan membangun yang baru?"

Dengan mulut penuh, Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya berapa banyak anggaran yang kalian miliki sampai mau menghancurkan dan membangun kembali?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang ternyata juga meliriknya. "Entah."

Naruto meletakkan gelas ramennya di atas meja. Memperhatikan adik-adik Menma yang sedang bermain entah apa disudut ruangan. "Aku akan mengusahakan sebanyak mungkin -selain dari pemerintah tentu saja. Aku yakin bisa mendapatkan sumbangan dari mereka yang peduli terhadap anak terkutuk."

Menma menatap apelnya yang telah berkurang di beberapa sebagian. Hampir berubah warna karena lupa di makan, ia terlalu serius membicarakan bangunan rumah sakit yang mereka kunjungi siang tadi. "Kami anak terkutuk tidak membutuhkan tempat yang mewah untuk tinggal. Cukup yang nyaman dan aman. Jika memang memungkinkan bagi kalian untuk mencari dan mendapatkan anggaran banyak, akan lebih baik jika itu untuk pendidikan mereka."

"Kau benar." Naruto membelai sayang rambut putra sulungnya. "Kau selalu memikirkan anak-anak ini lebih dari siapapun. Kau yang paling peduli pada mereka, sampai-sampai kau selalu memakai kata '_Kami anak terkutuk'. _Kau membuatku bangga, Menma."

Sasuke menepuk bahu putranya. "Aku rasa kau memang bisa diandalkan."

Biarkan saja semua adik-adik Menma yang sedang bermain sehabis makan malam. Biarkan saja kerlip lilin yang bergoyang. Biarkan saja suara berisik seng setiap kali angin teluk menerpa. Biarkan saja, abaiakan. Karena cuma Menma yang merasa bahagia karena dipuji kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian.. Apa aku boleh memanggil kalian dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu?" Menma bertanya, berharap jawaban dengan cemas. Ia gelagapan ketika memandang wajah kaget Naruto yang mungkin saja keberatan dipanggil ibu.

"Mungkin Ayah dan Daddy bukan hal buruk." Sasuke menimpali. "Aku Ayah disini."

Menma tersenyum hampir mengangguk bahagia jika saya Koya tak melompat kedalam pangkuannya. "Artinya kami juga boleh memanggil kalian Ayah dan Daddy?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang mampu menarik minat semua anak terkutuk yang ada disana.

"Tentu!" Naruto mengambil salah satu anak yang tiba-tiba bergerombol itu. "Sekarang kita keluarga, ya?"

Anak-anak itu tertawa bahagia. Hanya Menma yang memilih menyembunyikan wajah bahagia miliknya di tengkuk Koya. Akhirnya, keluarga mereka lengkap.

Yah, sekarang keluarga mereka lengkap.

**Hikari no Miko**

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang secara pengertian ketika Chouji meletakkan pesanannya dengan cukup kasar. Bukan hal aneh jika Chouji merasa kurang suka pada dirinya yang merupakan aktifis para anak terkutuk sedangkan kebencian Chouji untuk anak-anak itu sudah bukan rahasia. Mau tidak mau kebencian mungkin memang ada di hati rekan kerja Menma itu untuknya.

Tapi, toh. Ya sudahlah. Ini sudah merupakan resiko tersendiri. Naruto juga sudah lama menyiapkan mentalnya untuk hal-hal semacam ini semenjak awal. Dibenci sedikit atau sebagian besar penduduk Tokyo sudah merupakan hal lumrah untuknya. Bukan masalah besar.

Sudah empat hari sejak pertama kali Naruto mengajak Sasuke dan Menma melihat keadaan lahan yang diberikan Seitenshi untuk para anak terkutuk. Selama itu pula Naruto jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke, hanya saja jika beruntung mereka akan bertemu saat jam makan siang, asalkan mereka makan siang di warung tempat Menma bekerja mereka pasti bisa bertemu.

Naruto merapikan dokumen miliknya ke dalam tas dan berterimakasih pada Chouji yang sudah mau melayaninya. Naruto tersenyum, Chouji melengos pergi. Yah, jika bukan karena keadaan warung makan yang sangat ramai pastilah Chouji tak perlu sampai ikut melayani para tamu. Jika sedang ramai begini biasanya pemilik warung akan membantu memasak.

Naruto baru saja akan memakan telur gulungnya ketika Sasuke duduk di depannya. Sasuke terlambat dari biasanya, meski begitu makanan yang sudah di pesan oleh Naruto untuk sang terkasih sudah siap di santap.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk?" Naruto bertanya sambil terus mengunyah. Makanan khas tradisional Jepang memang yang paling enak, lengkap dengan sup misho tentu saja.

Sasuke mematahkan sumpit. "Hn. Kau sudah membaca berita? Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak khasus. Entah kenapa, aku merasa para gastrea itu lebih aktif. Semalam kantor kepolisian dekat perbatasan diserang sekelompok pandemi."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pandemi? Bukankah itu sebutan untuk mereka yang terinfeksi virus lalu berubah menjadi gastrea? Dari korban menjadi penyerang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Pandemi yang tersebar cukup banyak, tapi sama sekali tidak ada laporan tentang penampakkan gastrea. Hampir semua agensi pasukan sipil menyebar personil untuk mencari sumber infeksi." Sang Uchiha meremas lembut tangan Naruto ketika bisa melihat pria pirang itu menunduk sedih. "Gastrea sumber infeksi pasti bisa segera ditemukan."

"Dengan ini, penilaian masyarakat terhadap anak terkutuk akan semakin buruk. Mungkin saja kebencian mereka semakin besar." Terang Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Menma yang baru saja keluar dapur untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan, tanpa sengaja pandangan ayah dan anak itu bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, Menma tersenyum kaku. "Itu bukan hal yang bisa dihindari."

Naruto yang sudah kembali menguyah makan siangnya kembali angkat bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku memikirkan tentang perkataan Menma soal pendidikan bagi para anak terkutuk." Sasuke kembali makan dan mendengarkan Naruto. "Dari pada pendidikan umum, bukankah lebih cocok jika mereka diajari cara bertarung sehingga bisa menjadi Inisiator yang profesional? Bukankah agensi seperti milikmu membutuh anak-anak terkutuk yang bisa bertarung?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Memang, tapi seorang Promotor juga dibutuhkan disini. Inisiator hanya diijinkan bekerja jika mereka memiliki Promotor yang bisa mengendalikan dan mengurus mereka."

"Jadi itupun juga hal yang sulit ya?" Naruto menyerutup habis sup misho miliknya.

Sasuke sangat suka memperhatikan cara makan Naruto yang terkesan berisik. "Tapi mungkin bisa aku usahakan. Akan aku bicarakan dengan Sakura. Mengembangkan tempat pelatihan bagi calon promotor mungkin bukan hal mudah, tapi tetap menguntungkan perusahaan senjata. Masalahnya adalah jika memang kau mau mendidik anak-anak itu untuk bertarung, jelas kau membutuhkan anggaran yang sangat besar." Sasuke menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan sumpitnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Empat hari ini agenda kami sangat padat. Kami bertemu banyak orang, mulai dari pejabat, pengusaha sampai masyarakat biasa untuk menggalang dana. Setelah banyak hal yang kamu usahakan, semoga mereka mau menerima anak-anak itu. Mau sebenci apa manusia pada para anak terkutuk, kenyataannya memang hanya anak-anak itu yang bisa membasmi gastrea agar umat manusia tidak punah."

Sasuke mengangguk, memahami. "Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Bukankah kau bermasalah dengan anak laki-lakimu?" Makan siang mereka sudah tandas.

Naruto memijit tengkuknya, tiba-tiba terasa pegal saat mengingat Boruto. "Aku terlalu sibuk, bahkan belum pulang sejak dua hari lalu."

"Jadi kau belum sempat bicara dengannya?" Sasuke mengangguk. Cukup memahami pekerjaan Naruto. Entah sejak kapan hubungannya dengan Naruto benar-benar dekat, bahkan sampai mereka saling bertukar cerita mengenai anak mereka -selain Menma.

"Dobe." Sasuke menatap lurus ke dalam mata orang yang paling dicintainya. "Bukan maksudku untuk menekanmu, tapi kau sudah benar-benar harus memilih _masa depan _yang mana." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak mungkin anak-anak kita bisa menerima Menma."

Naruto tersenyum miring, setengah mencemooh Sasuke. "Bicara orang yang tidak mencintai istrinya memang mudah."

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatku merasa seperti berselingkuh dengan seorang suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya." Sasuke menggerutu.

Naruto tertawa, merasa lucu dengan wajah Sasuke.

Dari bagian belakang warung, Menma memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya.

_To be continue_

**MAMPOSS!**

**Apdet mamen... Apdet.. Walo nggak panjang tetep aja ini namanya apdet! /menatap hp tak percaya**

**Hampir setahun ya Yun nggak apdet ff ini, haha.. Rasakan! /dimasukin kuali**

**Sekedar curhatan bentar Yun soal ff ini. Alasan Yun nggak mampu apdet selama ini gegara Yun punya gejala jijik ama ff-nya..**

**Ampek Yun mau hapus ff ini terus di remake..**

**Tapi, Yun pikir-pikir ancur biarin deh ya? Kalo mau karya yg bagusan di new story aja Yun nulisnya diseriusin, biar Yun nggak ngerasa kecewa gini..**

**Itu aja deh curhatannya, ini tetep lanjut kok.. Alurnya ancur, fakta-fakta dalam ff nggak sempurna biarin yak? Emang dari awal udah hancur #jilattembok**

**Super thanks buat yg udah menanti dengan setia ff hancur ini.. Moga aja next apdenya bisa lebih cepet- kalo diinget-inget Yun itu tukang tebar janji palsu ya? Bilangnya aja apdet kilat.. Wkwkwkw**

**Yun paling cuma bales yg login aja ya? Tapi harap kalian semua ngerti kalo Yun selalu baca review kalian, jadi mau protes apapun, ampek misuh-misuh gimanapun tetep Yun baca walo kalian para readers tercinta nggak login..**

**Dan walo nggak Yun bales, Yun tetep perhatikan apa yg kalian tulis di review, sumpah!**

**Itu aja deh, sebelum cocot Yun lebih panjang dari story-nya.. Haha**

**Eh, ya! Kaya'nya Yun mau bikin story baru nih.. Kolab ama sahabat tercinta Yukirin siapa gitu -lupa pannamenya #digiling author ff kece Perfec Nanny Candidate.. Yun punya rejeki apa ya bisa kolab ama dia.. Muahahaha.. Kalo cepet kelar, judulnya entar Mirror : The Other Side. Biasa, supranatural..**

**Ama mungkin 1 story baru lagi, kisahnya tentang anak kembar SN yg nyari tahu tentang kebenaran kisah ortu mereka.. Kalo nggak ada halangan judulnya entar Primavera..**

**/belum ada yg digarap udah promosi aja**

**Yah, itu aja. Beneran itu aja. Yun nanti review kalian ya? Moga malem ini Yun bisa bales yg udah login..**

**Tungguin Yun lagi ya? #lambailambai doain juga ini ff cepet tamat #nangis**

**Yun cinta kalian semua, Yun menerima segala bentuk kritik. Yun nantikan review-nya.. Lop yu ol.. #RIPEnglish**


End file.
